No One Else
by Nozomi-Rei
Summary: Never could she imagine what happened. Running for her life with no way to return home. Kagome had to survive in the past. Could this possible involve apathetic demon lord? BEING REWRITTEN
1. Get Away

Ok, so this is my first story, so be gentle, plz. I love Sess/Kag. fics and I will try my best to keep them both in character. If you have ideas or comments that could help, let me know, k? thanks  
Now! Onward!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it differently, I don't own Inuyasha or anything to do with Inuyasha. sigh  
---------  
Chapter 1: Get away

She couldn't stop. She had to run. Don't look behind you, you'll lose two steps.

Run.

No matter how much her legs ached or how her lungs raged for air. No matter how much her wounds screamed or how much her heart cried.

She had watched them all perish. One by one. She fought; she fought as hard as her tiny human body allowed, but it wasn't enough.

Inuyasha's last plea was for her to run, to go home.

Anger flooded her. She wanted revenge, more than that, on that evil hanyou that caused everyone she loved so much pain. It was all his doing.

--Flash back--

She didn't know how he found out about Inuyasha's huma night, but he did. Of course, the damn coward waited until everyone was sleeping to attack. For days, he pounded his minions against them. He never gain them any rest at all. Inuyasha alone hasn't slept in days. By the time the new moon came, he all but passed out in exhaustion. When the fighting started, he was sluggish, not even with the adrenalin pumping through him was he able to be at his best. With their strongest player out for the count, they were slowly and steadily succumbing to exhaustion.

The hoard of youkia was more like a small army. With so many demons and extremely fatigued shard hunters, someone was going to mess up.

Miroku was the first.

He was using his wind tunnel. His eyes blurred for one moment as fatigue set in, but that was all that was needed. Two of Naraku's poison insects inserted themselves into the air void. In an instant the tunnel closed, he clutched his hand to his chest as the venom spread paralyzing pain. He never saw it coming, but he certainly felt it hit him. He cried out in agony as the demons bit into him, taking off chunks of flesh and muscle. He was still alive as they tore off one arm, followed by his leg up to the knee.

Every one tried so hard to get to him. They fought like they never had before. It seemed like if they killed on another twenty or so would take its place.

Sango was second.

In anguish over her mutilated love, she was pulled to far into the cluster of demons. Kagome yelled at her to back away, that she was in too deep. Sango didn't hear her warning. She couldn't hear anything over roar of the demons. She slashed and sliced her way deeper and deeper. She didn't notice that she was in to deep until it was too late. The demons seemed to think that she would be the better meal and quickly turned on her. Biting out chunks much like what they did to the monk.

By that time, Kagome had turned to Shippou and told him that he had to run. She had to help Inuyasha. He had protested and pleaded to stay and help, but she didn't sway on her decision. She loved that kit like her own son. She be damned if she would let anything happen to him. She had watched him go and found it hard to swallow around the lump that appeared in her throat. Tears burned their way to the surface, and she brushed them away and cleared her vision.

Inuyasha was last.

Tetsusaiga wouldn't transform for him in his human state. He was forced to use a standard, regular sword. He was surrounded by a hundred youkai, but he fought his hardest and managed to cut that number in half. Dawn was fast approaching. Only a little more and he would have his demon strength back. He never made it. One of the worm like youkai dove from the sky and nearly bit his arm clean off. He dropped the sword and turned to look at Kagome; he pleaded with his eyes. 'Run! Get to the well!' he had screamed.

She had watched him for all of two seconds before she took off. Tears blurred her vision, and she wiped them away angrily.

She made it to the clearing that contained the mysterious well. Breathing a sigh of relief, she ran up to it. But, instead of immediately jumping in, she made a mistake. Kagome turned one last time to look at her second home; the sight that greeted her nearly made her scream.

The demons were behind her, not more that a breath away.

She was flung aside like a rag-doll. Kagome, poor little miko, watched in horror as Naraku's minions took away her only way home.

The ancient well gave way under the pressure of the youkai attack. Kagome tried; she really did, to defend the well. There is only so much she can do with a bow and arrows. She did, however, take out many. Theirs numbers decreased till only seven remained.

It was still enough to destroy the well.

The miko was forced into running. She couldn't do hand-to-hand combat with a bow. Hell, she couldn't even do it with a sword! She was too weak to fight them all.

So, with her bow in one hand and an arrow in the other, she ran for all she was worth.

--End Flashback--

Kagome stole a glance behind her. A serpent demon, mouth open wide, venom dripping from its fangs, was diving down, going in for the kill. With a frightened cry, she thrust the arrow in her hand into the eye of the serpent. It cried out in pain as Kagome's purifying energy coursed through it. The demon crumbled into glittering, pure dust, and Kagome ran again.

The miko grabbed another arrow and waited to feel one get close enough. She felt rather proud of herself for thinking of this, after all, all demons had different speeds. Guerilla attacks. Hit and run type of thing.

So she was surprised when one jumped in front of her. She dove to the side to evade the onslaught. She missed the brunt of it, but still got hit. Three long claw marks adorned her side.

Pushing back the pain, she strung the bow and fired in less than time than it took the youkai to realize it missed. The blast took out two others.

Three left. She couldn't see them, but her miko senses were telling her that they were there. So she ran away. Ahead she could see a break in the forest.

_'Maybe I can better defend myself in the clearing. At least I will be able to see from all sides.'_ Kagome knew she was far beyond tired, and she needed to do something fast. With the last push, she broke through the web of trees into the small meadow.

She gasped at the carnage of the scene. Countless bodies of demons covered the area like a blanket. The smell was horrid, like the corpses were baking during the daytime. If she wasn't so bone-weary, she would have gagged. She stumbled over the bodies, still going with her original plan. She was about to turn around when a spec of white caught her eye. Upon closer inspection, which involves nearing falling over the carcasses, she discovered a very bloody, unconscious Sesshomaru.

A noise caught her attention, and she turned. The demons were fast approaching. Quickly she glanced down at the passed out demon lord. She felt the oddest need to protect him. He was vulnerable, defenseless. What if the demons decided to eat him instead? He was the easiest meal. She shuddered. No, she couldn't let him die. He was the only one she knew in this era, even if they weren't on such great terms with him hating humans and all. She didn't know where to go or who to turn to. Besides, it simply was not in her nature to let defenceless thing die. _'Maybe…'_ she thought.

She focused on the approaching demons. She managed to take one out, but the other two were too close for her bow. She dodged the swipe of its claws, tumbling on the corpses. She hastily looked around for a weapon; anything would do. There not two feet from her was a wicked sword.

She grabbed it and turned in time to thrust it in the belly of the beast. Using all her strength, she pushed the sword down then to the side. Suddenly she was drenched in blood and intestines. The demon fell to the side revealing the last demon almost on top of her. She gasped, staring wide-eyed at the lizard demon as it made a downward arch with its claw.

Before she was hit something glowing struck it. And it too fell as its head flopped unnaturally to the side. Tearing her gaze away from the youkai, she looked to where the glowing thing came from. She found her self looking at a very awake demon lord.


	2. Meeting

Yay! Thanks fer the reviews Sango4ever and nekoinukid! I decided to write more. Yes kids, two reviews do that to me…

Kinda weird, isn't? Oh well.

How about we see what our favorite couple is up to?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… but a girl can dream!!

Chapter two: Meeting

_Last time: Before she was hit something glowing struck it. And it too fell as its head flopped unnaturally to the side. Tearing her gaze away from the youkai, she looked to where the glowing thing came from. She found her self looking at a very awake demon lord._

Consciousness came slowly for Sesshomaru. He struggled to locate the sound footsteps through the haze of his mind. Finally, he opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was of the miko, if one could call her that, fighting against three lizard youkai. Using his batter arm, he attempted to push himself up. He had enough killing for one day.

A spasm of pain lanced across his chest down to his toes. The demon lord fought against the unconsciousness that threatened to over take him. He slumped back against the tree and tried to remember exactly why he was in such a state.

Of course, he remembered the massive battle. Naraku called his youkai after him. There was no reason for his batter state. After all, they were all low level demons, maybe a handful above that. It was the _number_ of demons that took him off guard. Really now, how could Naraku call _that many_ demons to his aide? The numbers blackened the sky to as far as he could see in every direction.

The horde moved impossible fast, reaching Sesshomaru and his followers in just a few minutes after he sensed them. He had Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un with him. He couldn't send them away.

The youkai had them surrounded with their sheer, impossible numbers.

Really it was his ward and retainer's fault for his condition. He couldn't fight as freely as he could, couldn't fight for just himself. No, he had the others to look out for. He _had_ to protect them.

Protect Rin.

The little ningen child had grown quite close to him. She was almost like a daughter to him, not that he would ever tell anyone that. He didn't want other demons to target her.

In the battle, he was poisoned five times by the different upper level youkai. He had gashes, burns, and punctures, all in the name of protection for that one little girl. Jaken had already perished in an attempt to defend the girl, as well as Ah-Un. Then, his ward was taken from him. A vulture youkai grabbed her in its talons and flew away.

Sesshomaru flew into a rage. His eyes bled red as he took out the remaining youkai. By then, however, the poison had worked its way through his system. The fire in his veins turned molten and began to numb his senses. He fought against the poison trying to drag him under, but he couldn't help succumbing to sleep due to exhaustion.

Of course that brought him back to the present.

He watched the little miko kill one demon. As she was trying to purify the other, he saw the last one sneaking up on her. It would probably kill her. He frowned. The girl could have left, and kami knows what those demons would have done to him in his weakened state. As much as he loathes it, he owed her. He was a demon of honor after all.

So with a flick of the wrist, he dispatched the remaining demon.

He watched with a bored expression as the youkai fell. Her gasp brought his gaze to the miko. His lips twitched. The miko truly did look humorous, stunned as she was with the blood and gore covering her.

Kagome couldn't look away. His eyes held hers in an iron grip that demanded her attention. She thought she saw his eyes glint with something, but it passed so fast she was sure she just imagined it. She started to approach him despite the narrow glare he was currently giving her. However, just as he was about to tell her to get lost, she stopped.

Kagome had every intention of helping the demon lord, but she left her pack back at the well where it fell.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back."

Sesshomaru glared at her, "Wench," but she was already gone.

Taking a deep breath, the demon lord managed to push himself to his feet. The pain was dizzying, but, using his sword as a crutch, he made his way toward the corpse of Jaken. He pulled Tensaiga from its sheath and concentrated on see the underlings of hell. His sword pulsed and revealed the spirits. He quickly slashed them in half, and Jaken squawked to life.

Before the imp could say anything, the daiyoukai walked away from him and toward Ah-Un to bring the dragon back to life. With that done Sesshomaru returned to his spot against his tree and sat down. He tried unsuccessfully to _not_ think of his ward.

"Milord!" Jaken scramble to his feet and ran over to the demon lord. "Milord, you're bleeding! Quickly we must—"

"Jaken," he narrowed his eyes at the toad, "Silence." Perhaps he should have left him dead…

-------

Kagome had made it back to the well in record time. Silently thanking the gods for keeping her pack safe, she began making her way back to the demon lord. While on her way there, she kept an eye out for a river or something to wash her self in.

'_If I don't find one soon I am gonna die!'_ She thought dejectedly.

She found one not too far from the demon lord. The water was cold but felt good against her skin. The cold helped her to wake up as she scrubbed herself and her clothes clean. Thankfully, she decided to bring extra clothes with her in case she ruined her uniform. She now wore blue jeans, three-quarter sleeve, blue t-shirt, and tennis shoes. The jeans had a dark wash and were boot cut. The shirt had a slight v-neck and reached down slightly below her hips.

She pulled her wet hair back into a bun and started back to Sesshomaru, feeling lots better after being clean.

'_I wonder if Sesshomaru will even let me touch him… From what I saw, he could barely move! Wouldn't surprise me, he's always been a loner.'_ Even as she thought it she knew it wasn't true. He always kept that small human child and Jaken by his side. It always confused her that the demon who hated all humans would allow a human child to follow him around.

Kagome took the round-about route to get to him. She just cleaned herself, no need to go walking through corpses again. She was surprised to see Jaken and the dragon, Ah-Un, alive. She thought that she saw them dead. For some reason, though, they were alive, and she was unusually thankful for it.

'_Where's Rin? Did she…'_ She couldn't finish the thought. So instead, she stepped out of the forest into the clearing.

The first thing she heard was Jaken's screeching, "Wretched human! Get your filth away from Lord Sesshomaru!" He waved his staff threateningly. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm just here to help," she began, trying to be nice.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need help from a wretched human!" He rudely cut her off.

She gave him a withering look as she took his staff from him, "Your lord can barely move," she stated calmly, anger brewing just below the surface. "I just want to help him."

"I!" he didn't get to finish as Kagome batted him far away with his own staff.

"Stupid, annoying, ugly, rude toad! Really I don't understand how you can put up with him!" her eye brow twitched in annoyance.

"Do not address me so familiarly, wench." The lord stated calmly while his stare held her own.

"Sorry," she mumbled, wedging her bottom lip between her teeth. Cautiously, she picked her way along the path to the demon lord. She decided to ignore to growls that he was issuing her and kneeled down by him.

"Human," he addressed her. "You will leave this Sesshomaru now."

She ignored what his tone implied, "Just let me help you. You'd be surprised at how much my medicine can help."

Kagome had just retrieved her first aid kit when she felt his hand close around her throat in a movement so fast that she didn't even see him.

"Filthy, disguising creature," he seethed. "I do not need the aid of a weak human."

His eyes burned her. It should have; it would have scared her if she didn't feel his hand shake.

'_So that's what this is about? I am seeing him in an extremely weakened state. Is he ashamed of himself?'_ She suddenly realized that is probably what it was. He was missing one of his followers…Could he not bring back Rin? Or was Rin…Is it possible that Rin was taken from him in the battle?

"The sooner you get better, the sooner you can go and save Rin." She replied calmly. His eyes narrowed to slits, giving a new meaning to 'if looks could kill.'

"Human," His claws dug into the skin of her neck. She felt his hand warm then almost burn her skin. "Do not speak of things you know nothing about." His voice was unfailingly calm though there was not mistaking the threat.

'_So I was right. Someone kidnapped Rin. But who?'_ Her eyes widened in realization. _'Naraku!! It wouldn't be the first time he tried to use Rin against Sesshomaru. Though it's never really worked…'_

Sesshomaru's hand shook with effort. He already used most of his strength to revive Jaken and Ah Un. He dropped his hand, "Leave me." He struggled to keep his tone neutral to not let his grief leak in. Who knew what the evil hanyou had in store for his little Rin? By the time he recovered and found Naraku, she could be dead. That thought hurt more than he thought possible.

Kagome knew he was hurting, both emotionally and physically. "Let me help you." She pleaded, "You are not the only one that wants to take Naraku down." She was unable to keep the grief and sorrow from her voice.

Sesshomaru watched as she gingerly rubbed her abused throat. Then, he noticed something. Where are her companions? Why is that insufferable half-breed not with her?

So he asked, "Where is your hanyou?"

Kagome burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably for a minute before she could calm herself enough to speak, "Na-Naraku sent his minions after us! Inu-inuyasha had hi-his human night last night." She stuttered around the words. "Somehow Naraku found out. There was no way we could defeat them all! The sky was covered in them! I don't even know if Shippou, Kirara, or any of the villagers survived!"

She tried to control her crying. It wouldn't due to break down in front of Sesshomaru. He didn't need to think that she was any weaker than she already was.

"Enough crying, wench," the demon lord continued to watch her, "I tire of the sound."


	3. Unthinkable

Sorry about the semi-long wait for an update. With school starting, it will be harder for me to update so often. Once again, please let me know if there are any misspellings or grammar errors. Thanks.

I actually wrote most of this chapter at work… I don't do my job. ;P

A big thank you to JeweledFairy! I loved your comment this much! stretches arms out XD

Oh, I know absolutely nothing about herbs and stuff like that so if I did something wrong please tell me so I can fix it, k? If it isn't believable, tell me and I will try to fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Or things would get really interesting really fast!  
----------------

Chapter 3: Unthinkable

_Last time: __She tried to control her crying. It wouldn't due to break down in front of Sesshomaru. He didn't need to think that she was any weaker than she already was._

"_Enough crying, wench," the demon lord continued to watch her, "I tire of the sound."_

Now:

Did he really just say that? She just watched her dearest friends die gruesome deaths, and she wasn't allowed to mourn or grieve them, or that she had no way to go home? Kagome felt it coming, felt her anger rising. She couldn't stop it from coming out. The words spilled out of her like a raging storm surge.

"You insensitive, arrogant, obnoxious, pig-headed, close-minded jerk!" She shrieked. It left his ears ringing.

"I just saw my friends die and Naraku take away my only way home! I THINK I am entitled to cry about it!" Somewhere during her rant, she stood. Her entire being was shaking. The air around her charged with her purification powers reacting to her anger.

"Crying will do nothing to help. It is a sign of weakness. Though, I guess as a human weakness comes naturally." He knew he was pushing her, but right now, she was his only source of entertainment.

Kagome's aura spiked at his response. Could he really be such a jerk?

"I'm sorry," She seethed, sarcastically, "that I have emotions. After all, I am only human."

Her glare would have made anyone flinch and run, but it just amused him more.

"Hn. Yes, that is something you should be sorry for." His voice was condescending while still being impossibly emotionless.

Kagome made a sound in the back of her throat that sounded suspiciously like a growl and stalked over to him, then planted her hand across his arrogant face as hard as she could. She huffed as she turned her back on him and crossed her arms.

He would have never thought a human would assault his person. Shock, however, quickly disappeared as a searing pain crawled over his left cheek, down to his jaw line and up passed his temple. It felt like someone was placing a white-hot metal plate against his face. The burning on his face quickly overcame the pain in his body.

He tried to open his mouth, but stopped when he felt something even more terrifying.

He could feel the breeze against his teeth.

His eyes widened as he lifted a violently shaking hand to his face. Something pulled as his fingertips tried to feel what was wrong. When he pulled his hand way, something came with it. Upon looking at his hand, he gasped.

He saw a chunk of purified skin sticking to his fingers. It was still charged with purification energy. His fingertips tingled.

It was his gasp that made Kagome turn around a look at him. She was in the middle of a mental rant against the taiyoukai. All thought processes stopped when her eyes took in his face. For once, his apathetic, bored mask was gone, replace by one of shock and pain. That, however was not what made her stare.

No, it was the fact that what should have been a hand print, if that, on his face was now a gaping, ragged hole.

Skin and tissue was eaten away from his cheek bone, which she could see, to his jaw line. Everything that shouldn't be visible was. She could see bones, teeth, even his tongue.

She was horrified, more than that. She had done this to him. Destroyed half of his beautiful face.

"Oh my God…" Her brain seemed to like not working, didn't want to recognize the fact that she had done something so heinous, so horrid. She felt like a monster or worse.

She felt as bad as Naraku in that moment.

She brought her eyes back to his and was shocked again. There was so much pain in his eyes. She felt something tighten around her chest.

"Sesshomaru… AhUn! Please come quick!" The dragon lumbered in through the bushes and hurried to its injured master's side and the frantic girl.

"Hurry! We have to get Sesshomaru to the near-by river. I believe he has been poisoned! He isn't healing like he should!" With a grunt, the dragon lowered itself close to them.

"Come on Sesshomaru, we have to get you on AhUn. Please." Somehow she managed to get the shell-shock demon lord on the dragon. Her injuries screamed in protest but she ignored them. Kagome climbed on after him, sitting behind him and holding his pain-tense form tightly against her.

In a matter of minutes, they were at the river where she had previously washed herself at. She pulled the daiyoukai off the gentle dragon and on the ground.

Faster that she thought possible, she built a raging fire and was boiling some water. She hastily returned to the unconscious youkai. Sometime during the flight, he passed out. It made things easier; this way she didn't have to see his eyes. Carefully, she removed what was left of his haori.

Blackened skin surrounded five particularly vicious looking bites. Bluish-black veins could be seen almost all over his chest, arm, torso, everywhere. She had been right. He had been poisoned. She could remember when Inuyasha was poisoned, though it was nothing like this.

She knew that she was the only one who could help him. If she took him to a human village, they would be killed. The trip back to the western lands might be too long. He could die from this. She was beginning to get frantic when she heard a familiar sound.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken came bursting through the bushes, "Milord, how could you leave me behind? How could—" He stopped when he saw the demon lord's ruined face. He stared as his face drained of color and his eyes bulged even more. Then, he rounded on her, "You wretched girl! What have you done to him?!"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt him! We were fighting, and I got angry and my powers—" she was cut off.

"You fought him! Milord was in no condition to fight! You took advantage of his weakened state!" he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"No! That's not what happened! Please, help me fix this! I don't know how!" She was beginning to cry.

"I think you helped enough, girl." The toad glared at her.

"Please," her voice was barely over a whisper. "Please, I have to make this right or else I'll never be able to forgive myself. Please. Help me help him."

Jaken couldn't help it. He couldn't deny the regret and self-loathing he saw in her eyes. She really was sorry and really wanted to help his lord. Looking back at the demon lord's motionless form, he knew he wouldn't be able to help him on his own.

"Girl, what do you know about herbs?"

She thought for a moment. Kaede taught her everything she knew. "Kaede taught me about a lot of herbs."

"Go and find me something for the burns, cuts, and poison." He ordered.

"Okay," She stood and rushed into the forest looking for the plants. She knew what she was looking for.

'_I wonder if I could use some of my medicine on him. Would that work? Though, it was made specifically for humans; it might not be strong enough…'_

After a couple of minutes, she had gathered all that she could find and ran back to the river.

"Took you long enough! Now, make a paste out of the herbs for the burns and lacerations. And boil the plants for the poison, we are going to have to make his drink the broth."

Kagome set to work on the tasks while Jaken tried to clean the wounds as best as he could. It took a little while, but she was able to make the paste from both herbs and the other herbs were almost done boiling.

Jaken waddled over to her, "The herbs are done boiling. Quickly, pour some in that strange cup of yours!"

Kagome did as she was told and walked over to the demon lord. _'This is gonna be tricky…'_ Gently, she cradled his head in one hand, careful of the exposed areas, and slightly tilted his head to one side.

She put the cup to his lips, "Come on, and drink." She tipped the cup a little bit to let the liquid spill in his mouth, and then she rubbed his neck in effort to get him to swallow. Surprisingly enough, it worked. It continued like this until the cup was empty.

"We must do this every two hours. Now, clean and apply this to the burns and cuts." He handed her the pastes she made earlier. He sat down and watched her as she quickly dipped her hands in the water and scrubbed her hands with some kind of rag.

She looked pleadingly at the beast.

"Please, help me get him into the water." Nodding, the two heads each pick up a shoulder piece of fabric, and Kagome picked up his feet. Together, they were able to get him in waist deep water, propping him up against a rock. The dragon laid down and put one head under the demon lord's arm and the other head rested his side to steady Sesshomaru and not let him fall.

Kagome turned back to her patient. _'I have to remove all the dead skin before it can get infected… this is not going to be pleasant.'_ She dug around in her bag and found a pair of scissors and an army knife her mother gave her. She stuck the blades in the fire and waited a couple of minutes. She then removed them, went back to the river, and put the hot blades in the water to cool them off.

She set back to work. Using the scissors, she cut away the bigger pieces of blackened skin around the bites and then used the knife to cut away the smaller pieces until she could see the pink color of the skin and muscle. The smell was the worse part with the exception of the puss that would leak out when she removed certain pieces.

Once all the dead skin was removed, she thoroughly cleaned each cut with care. She applied the medicine and wrapped up the cuts and bites. Then she looked at his face. How was she suppose to wrap that up? She would have to tape the gauze to his face. Carefully, she applied the medicine to the burned edges of skin. Taking out the tape, she began to tape the gauze down.

'_I am totally gonna die when he wakes up. Maybe I can get away… I probably disserve any punishment he sees fit. I know I would be pretty mad if someone did this to me…'_

A cold, impassionate voice broke her out of her thoughts, "Human," Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his. She couldn't stop the flinch at the furious, raging emotion in his eyes. Though his face was calm, his eyes… his eyes told a completely and totally different story. Then, he smirked.

Her eyes widened. _'Yep, I gonna die.' _

_------------------------  
_Does anyone want to see a pic I have of Sesshomaru with his face like that? I can put up a link for it in the next chapter if you guys want. but you have to tell me... i can't read minds though that would be fun!


	4. Left Behind

Sorry again about the lack of updates. Work is KILLING me!!! dies

Fat Tuesday coming up! No school! Yay!  
Anywho, I am here and that's all that matters…right?

Thanks for all the reviews!

Sugar0o  
Ouran from love of anime  
Kanae14  
Jeweled Fairy

I luv all of you!

It won't let me put a link in the chappy so I'll have it on my home page.

Chapter 4: Left Behind

_Last time: _

_A cold, impassionate voice broke her out of her thoughts, "Human," Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his. She couldn't stop the flinch at the furious, raging emotion in his eyes. Though his face was calm, his eyes… his eyes told a completely and totally different story. Then, he smirked._

_Her eyes widened. __'Yep, I gonna die.' _

Now:

She was close to him, way too close for her comfort. His, however is a different opinion altogether. His burning glare turned her blood to sludge. She was within striking range and before she had the chance to back away, he removed her from his proximity.

The strike was quick and efficient, sending her flying across the ten foot river and hitting the bank of the other side. His claws scrapped from her shoulder and across her chest. It BURNED, not enough to really, really hurt her, but enough to make her nearly scream.

The hit would have killed her if he wasn't so weak. When she looked back at him, wide eyed, she could see that he wanted it to kill her. She gasped, watching his face then down to his glowing green. She remembered it being brighter before. The light barely covered his hand.

She stood up shakily, planning on going into the water to clean off the burning wounds. Like she wasn't injured enough, now she had more. It's not like she did that on purpose! How was she supposed to know that he was weak enough for her purification powers to really do some damage to him?

She was brought out of her thoughts quickly. Something, thin and acrid, bit into her upper left arm. Crying out, she clutched her arm. Her cries gave him satisfaction. She would pay for what she had done to him. With the help of the dragon, he got out of the water and sat against one of the protruding rocks on the bank. He frowned, that hit should have killed her. Had he really gotten that weak?

Angered, he struck out again, this time across her thigh. Again, she cried out, trying to back away and out of the range of his whip. He reacted quickly, wrapping his whip around her ankle and yanking her backwards. She fell to the ground and was dragged into the water. Her injuries stung, but she had to get to the surface.

When she surfaced, however, the pissed-off demon lord thought that she should stay under. He forced her to swim by hitting her arm or hand that tried to pull herself ashore. He was wasting his energy, but he was just too infuriated to let it simmer inside.

At his momentary distraction, Kagome crawled up the bank, sobbing. Refocusing his eyes, he scowled. She pulled herself half way up, her bottom and legs still in the water. Her back was exposed. Flicking his wrist, he lashed his whip across her back. She screamed. It hurt, God, it hurt!

He whipped her again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Each time, Kagome screamed. By the fourth lash across her back, she was begging him to stop.

He stopped for a second, only to pull her bleeding form back into the river. Her body was too exhausted to swim, but she pushed herself up. She didn't want to drown, but she didn't want to be beaten to death either. Between a rock and a hard place, eh?

She resurfaced and flinched, waiting for the strike. It didn't come. She looked up at him and saw the demon lord and Jaken talking.

"Milord, please save your energy to heal. The girl is not so important for you to waste precious energy on," Jaken spoke urgently. Did she hear him right?

To tell the truth, Jaken just couldn't bear anymore of the torturous cries from the girl. Rin was making him soft.

"Hn." Sesshomaru thought about it and decided that the toad was right, again. Anyways, it would be more entertaining when he was stronger.

Kagome was sitting on the same shore as the two demons, breathing deeply, when she felt something tickle her senses.

'_No, not now.'_

When Naraku sends his minions after them, he has to make an opening in his barrier for the demons to pass through. Kagome is able to sense Naraku when the hole in his barrier is open. She got a good reading of where Naraku was, and he was close, but that meant he was sending something after them. She got to her bow and arrows as one broke through the trees. Ignoring her injuries, she strung her bow and hit the target.

Sesshomaru was taken by surprise. By the time he sensed the youkai, it was already too close, then, suddenly, it burned to dust. Sharply turning his head, he caught sight of the miko kneeling on one knee, firing one arrow after another, looking absolutely determined to get rid of everyone of the offending demons.

Was he not just hurting her only moments before? Didn't she want the youkai to kill him? He was confused, and it was very annoying.

Thankfully, Naraku didn't have that many youkai to spare, and with her last arrow she hit the last one. She collapsed onto the ground in an undignified heap. She was tired, so very, very tired. Regardless of the fact that she was afraid to sleep with a homicidal demon lord, her body forced her into unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru stared at the bloody heap of a miko, bewildered. This was twice in the same day that this puny, pathetic human saved his life. To be honest, he didn't have the faintest idea why. He was her enemy. Didn't she see that? He was baffled. This wasn't the first time he tried to kill her…

"Jaken," he stated coldly, still staring at the miko.

"Yes, my lord?" At once, the imp was at his side. Jaken really did know what Sesshomaru-sama was planning to do with the girl, but he really couldn't do anything about it. What his lord said will be done.

"Tend to the girl."

"Yes, my lord." The toad then set to work, cleaning the wounds as best he could. He even enlisted the help of the dragon. As he worked, he was quiet. The demon lord was still angry, and he didn't want that anger turned on him.

The daiyoukai closed his eyes and contemplated his situation. He would really like to kill the girl, but he owed her his life. He was after all, a youkai with honor. Of course, no one knew of the deeds she done for him. Well, except for Jaken, but all he really needed to do was threaten the imp's life. He refused to admit he was indebted to a human, a human woman at that!

His thoughts were cut short when he heard her gasp.

"Naraku," she whispered, eyes wide. "is coming. We…we must lea-leave…"

Jaken turned and looked at his master. "My lord, it seems as if the human can sense that despicable half-demon. She's shaking rather violently…"

An idea started to form in the demon lord's head.

"Ah- Un, come." The dragon lumbers over to its lord and lowers itself. Slowly, Sesshomaru manages to get on the dragon. "Jaken, come or I will leave you behind."

"B-but my lord!" Jaken couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What about the girl?"

"Leave her. She is not of my concern." He replied stoically.


	5. Protection

This chappy was hard to write… I still don't know if I like it. I might end up revising it later.

I am open to suggestions. If you have any ideas, I would love to know about them!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Kagome357

Kanae14

Nekoinkid

Jeweled Fairy

Sugar0o

I love you all! blows kisses

So how did you guys like the pic of Sessho? I am trying to color it… I haven't got a clue how… once again, if you know some tips, how about letting me know, k? Luv ya!

I suppose I have to warn you. There is a rape scene in here, though I didn't go into detail… and implied child molestation. So there is your warning.

To make up for the short chappy before, here is a nice long one!!

Chapter 5: Protection!

_Last time:_

"_Ah- Un, come." The dragon lumbers over to its lord and lowers itself. Slowly, Sesshomaru manages to get on the dragon. "Jaken, come or I will leave you behind."_

"_B-but my lord!" Jaken couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What about the girl?"_

"_Leave her. She is not of my concern." He replied stoically._

Now:

Kagome woke in a strange place. It was dark and cold with only a single candle to light the room.

The bed she was laying in was large and very soft. The blankets were thick and silky, keeping her warm despite the coolness of the room. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could vaguely see the outline of the room. It wasn't very big, but it was bigger than most rooms in the feudal era that she was in.

'_Where am I?'_

She remembered the burning pain, the fight with the youkai, and then…nothing. Groaning, she moved to sit up, despite the throbbing of her head. Pain lanced through her at the small movement. She lay back down, breathing heavily.

She hurt everywhere. Her lungs felt constricted, like she couldn't breathe deeply enough. Her legs were dead weights; though it comforted her that she could still move her toes so her legs couldn't be that bad off. Both of her arms were heavy, like fifty pound weights were attached to them. Her head swam, and blackness threatened to take away her consciousness, until she heard a laugh.

Not just any laugh, no, this sent goosebumps from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. She knew this laugh anywhere. She couldn't believe she didn't sense it before. He had such a dark aura, so evil that it demanded her attention. She turned her head to the source of the laughter.

"Naraku," she spat.

"Hello, miko." The voice sent another wave of chills through her body. "I have to thank you for giving me part of your part of the jewel. It is nearly complete now. I will soon have limitless powers." Naraku purred, caressing the almost whole jewel. She could hear him grinning, though she couldn't see him in the darkness.

Again, she glared in the direction of the voice. Naraku's grin widened maliciously. He approached the bed and examined a lock of her hair between his fingers.

"I am truly amazed, little miko. You are the only one of your friends that survived my attack." She stiffened at the mention of her deceased comrades. "You have aroused my…curiosity."

"Go to Hell." She said coldly.

His chuckle echoed off the walls of the room. "Still bitter, I see? Well, worry not, Kagome, you will see your friends again, soon enough." He pushed her bangs from her eyes.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was colder than before.

He stared at her with an emotion she refused to recognize, "Little miko, I plan on touching more than just your hair."

She gasped, "NO!" Her voice struggled to be more than a whisper.

His lust burned her worse than Sesshomaru's poison whip ever could, "Yes," He climbed onto the large bed; her injuries pulled as the bed shifted. She bit her lip to not make a noise. The sick bastard would probably like that.

"I have waited for so long. Kikyou was the original target, but you entered the game and suddenly everything was so much more exciting." His weight pinned her to the bed. He rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment before pushing the sleeve of the kimono down.

"No!" her mind violently rejecting what was happening. _'I've never even this before! This isn't how my first time is supposed to happen!!'_

She was crying before she was even aware of it. And she nearly retched all over when he licked her tears away. He easily pinned her hands above her head. Roughly, he assaulted her lips with his own.

She continued to cry.

* * *

Kagome woke feeling sick. She was full of blood and something else she didn't want to think of.

A knock at the door had her sitting straight up regardless of her injuries. She was surprised to see Kagura quietly slip in and close the door behind her. She looked at the miko with an emotion Kagome never thought she would see on the wind sorceress's face, pity.

With slow, exaggerated movements, she approached the bed, trying to seem as docile as possible. "Miko," she stated evenly. "Come, I'll show you to your bath."

Bath, that sounded wonderful.

* * *

For two weeks, Naraku forced himself on her. He made her scream in pain. The wounds on her back were reopened almost every night. Every night, Kagome would purify the contents of her womb. She would not ever bare his child. No good would come from that. She bled until Kagura would come, take her to the baths, and clean her wounds.

Kagome could see the hatred for Naraku in the wind sorceress's eyes. How could she not have seen it before? How could she not have seen the loathing the demoness had in her eyes every time his name was spoken or every time he was around?

Some time during the third week there, she saw Rin. The poor girl was brought into the same room as the miko. Kanna had left them alone after she had dropped off Rin. The little child wouldn't eat, and the hanyou was hoping she would eat in the miko's presence.

The child immediately clung to the older woman, crying. Kagome hugged her close and tried to soothe Rin's crying. Rin stayed attached to Kagome until lunch came.

It was relatively easy to get the little one to eat.

"Rin, you need to eat." Kagome started.

"No, Rin is not hungry." The child's stomach chose to contradict her at that moment. It growled loudly.

"Come now, little one. Don't you want to be strong and healthy when Sesshomaru-sama comes for us?" She asked patiently, running her fingers through the child's hair.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"Then you have to eat. Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't like it very much if he came, and you starved yourself to death." Kagome smiled at Rin before taking a bite of food. Rin followed suit.

That first night together, Naraku didn't come and the two females finally had some alone time with each other.

"Don't worry Rin," Kagome cradled the little girl in her lap. "Sesshomaru was looking for you when I saw him."

"Rin knows," Rin stared out the window, willing her father-like figure to come. "It's just…he's never taken this long."

"Naraku hides behind a barrier like a coward. Sesshomaru has a hard time trying to find him." She hugged the child close. "He'll be here soon. I promise."

"Rin's scared." Her voice was so tiny as she clung to Kagome.

"Me too," the miko confessed. "We'll be ok, though." The little one nodded and drifted to sleep. Kagome followed soon after.

The following nights they were not so lucky. Naraku would invade the room at night and go after Rin. Kagome had to think fast; she didn't want Rin to be subjected to that. So she ended up yelling and attacking him. Insult after insult, hit after hit, trying to get him to come after her. Finally, she said the right, or wrong depending on how you look at it, thing, and he came after her.

Night after night for the next week, he made sure she would never want to be touched again, that the very thought of being intimate with anyone would terrify her. Sometimes he would disguise himself as the demon lord to trick them. It was never really Sesshomaru.

Until one night, he didn't come. In fact, she couldn't even sense him.

'_Where did he go?' _The more she thought about it, the more uneasy it made her. Why could she not sense him? Had she lost her powers?

Rin noticed the older woman's nervousness, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Rin." She had never been a good liar, and the little girl's expression told her so.

"It's not good to lie. Tell Rin what's wrong. Rin might be able to help." The child said, trying to coax the truth from Kagome.

Kagome thought about it for a minute. Sometimes a child perspective is clearer than an adult's. They tend to think a lot more simply and are perceptive.

"Ok, fine. I can't sense Naraku. I don't know why." Kagome frowned, trying to think her way through it without panicking.

Rin thought for a moment, "Rin doesn't think that you are losing your powers so maybe Naraku lost his."

"How could he lose his powers? He has the jewel, if anything he should be gaining powers." Kagome thought for a moment.

"Sesshomaru-sama says that Naraku is still just a half breed and getting the jewel will not change that fact." Rin nodded confident of her lord's words.

Half breed… That's it! She couldn't sense him because this is his human night! Or at least the night he loses most of his demonic powers.

An idea was starting to form. If he was losing powers, he would want to be protected. Most of the guards in this place would be protecting him, leaving her and Rin alone.

A smile spread across the miko's face. This could be their only chance to escape!

Hurrying to the door, she quietly slid it open and peered out. The hallways were dark, but there was enough light to see.

"Come on Rin! We don't have much time." She held out her hand.

"Where are we going?" Rin took her hand.

"Naraku is weak right now. He won't know if we leave now." Kagome looked out the door again, no one there.

"But, someone might be out there! Or we might be separated! Or-!" Kagome suddenly hugged Rin close.

"Don't worry. I promise to get you out of here. I won't leave you, promise." With that, Kagome picked up the little girl and sneaked out of the room.

She stuck to the dark areas along the walls without the lights on them. Twice, she got lost trying to find her way out. It was a grueling process. They had to go slow or else they would get caught. Kagome shuddered to think of what would happen if they were caught.

After an eternity of creeping around, she finally made it outside holding little Rin's hand to keep her close to her person. Even in the dead of night, Kagome could see the purple smoke of Naraku's miasma.

Quickly, she knelt by the girl and tore a long scrape of fabric from her own kimono. "Here, Rin. Tie this around your nose and mouth. The purple smoke out there is poisonous."

Rin did as she was told and tied the scrap around her nose and mouth. Kagome tore more pieces so that she and Rin both had two layers of fabric around their noses and mouths. Kagome looked out at the smoke again. Rin might be hurt if left bare like she is. Rin didn't have socks or even much of a kimono like Kagome had.

The miko decided to carry Rin through the miasma inside the large folds of her kimono. She untied the outer kimono, "Rin, I need you to come here so I can wrap you up." Again, Rin did as she was told and clung to the front side of Kagome. Her legs wrapped around the older woman's waist under the clothes. Her arms hid under the cloths around Kagome's neck.

When the child was secure, Kagome tied the kimono back into place. "Ok, Rin, are you ready?"

"Hai, Rin is ready." The little girl buried her face under the layers of clothing at Kagome's neck.

With the girl's ok, Kagome started running. She sprinted through the smoke, holding Rin as tight as she could. Despite the layers of clothing over her mouth, Kagome started coughing from the poisonous fumes. Her lungs burned for fresh air, but she still pushed on. She had Rin to think of.

Kagome ran and ran and ran. It seemed like an eternity before there was even a lessening of the miasma. The more the smoke lessened, the faster the miko dashed.

Until finally, they were out. Even then, she didn't stop. No, she wanted to put as much distance between them and Naraku as possible. Kagome ran until she collapsed, turning on her back to take the brunt of the fall.

She lay there, panting wildly as Rin detangled herself from Kagome's clothes. Rin smiled brightly at Kagome. "We did it! We are out, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome smiled back, "We –gasp- did –pant-didn't we?" She struggled to control her breathing. Somehow, Kagome got back on her feet. "Come on, lets go fine a river."

They walk off. Eventually, they found a river. Both took baths, and Kagome learned that Rin was proficient in catching fish with her hands.

"Wow, Rin! You're a pro!" Kagome complemented. Rin beamed at the praise.

"Lord Sesshomaru taught Rin!" Rin smiled at the thought of her lord. "Kagome-chan, when will we see Lord Sesshomaru again?"

"Well, we'll rest up tonight. In the morning, we'll head to the nearest village to see where exactly we are. Then, we're going to head west and hopefully run into him." Kagome explained, building a fire to cook the fish.

As they ate, Rin graciously answered the questions that Kagome had about Sesshomaru. She had to admit that she was surprised to find that the stoic Prince of Ice had brought little Rin back to life and let her follow him around. Who would have thought? No wonder Rin adored the demon lord so much.

After they ate, Rin cuddled next to Kagome and fell asleep. Kagome was asleep shortly after Rin.

The next day, the duo headed off in search of a village after some breakfast. The two talked endlessly about everything: Sesshomaru, what they would find in the village, when they would find a village, clothes, hair, jewelry (Kagome had some on, though she doesn't know where it came from), food, games, games, games, boys, friends, family.

Kagome told the little girl, who was quickly becoming a little sister-like figure, about what happened to her friends. Not in gory detail, but that they were killed. She told the little girl about how Naraku took her only way home and now she will never see her family again.

Rin acted surprisingly mature when Kagome started crying. They sat on the ground, and Rin let Kagome hold her and cry on her. Rin did her best to soothe the miko. She understood the need for release when it came to extreme emotions. She felt sorry for the miko who lost her friends and family all in the same day.

It was about noon when Kagome finally cried herself dry. She smiled at Rin, "Sorry about that. I just… miss them so much."

"Rin understands. Are you hungry, Kagome-chan? Lets go find some lunch!" The little girl hopped up and proceeded to show Kagome what berries and roots they could eat and what berries and roots they couldn't eat.

Kagome knew about herbs for healing but for eating… she wasn't so sure. So she let Rin show her and learned just in case she wasn't with Rin later.

After lunch, they started walking again and found a village by dusk. The village was kind and had allowed them to stay in a spare room. The next morning the two headed to the village market.

As much as Kagome thought the necklace, earrings, and bracelets were beautiful, she sold them. She didn't want to be reminded of her time this Naraku. She got a good deal too. With the money from the jewelry, Kagome was able to by both she and Rin new clothes.

She bought Rin two soft, light pink yukatas with dark pink, yellow-orange, and white flowers. Her belt was an orange-golden color. Her sandals matched with the outfit.

Kagome bought herself two azure yukatas with six-petal white flowers pattern. Her belt was an amethyst color. Her sandals also matched her outfit.

Rin was ecstatic to have new clothes. She ran and played with the other village kids while Kagome bought a bag to hold their new clothes in. When she was done with that, Kagome sought out the village elder and asked him where she could find Lord Sesshomaru's domain.

He was shock. He knew the demon lord hated humans, "Why are you seeking such a foul demon?"

"I have something I need to return to him. Please, he isn't a very patient demon. Where can I find him?" Kagome pleaded with the elder.

"Ay, child, his domain isn't far from here. It is about a two-three day travel from here." He answered reluctantly.

"Thank you!" Kagome bowed before making to leave. The village elder stopped her.

"You aren't traveling by yourself, are you?" He asked.

"No, I am traveling with my little sister, Rin-chan." She said smiling.

"Do you have any sort of protection? Katana or a bow, perhaps?"

"No, my bow was broken in a battle. I haven't been able to obtain a new one." She hadn't thought about protection. She was glad the elder brought it up.

"That won't due. Here," He pulled a bow and a quiver of arrows from a trunk in the corner of the hut. "Take this, it's better than nothing."

"Thank you," Kagome bowed low before taking the bow and arrows. She smiled at the old man. "You are so kind to me. Thank you so much for what you have done for my sister and me."

Outside, Kagome called for Rin, and the two headed off in the direction the village elder pointed them to.

"We're gonna see Sesshomaru-sama! We're gonna see Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin chanted as the left the village.

'_Yah, we're going to see Sesshomaru again. What will he do to me now that he has his strength back again? Will he kill me?'_ Kagome shuddered despite the warm air.

While Rin was going to see her savior, Kagome was going to see her executioner.


	6. Things That Go Bump in the Night

-rises from the dead- uhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Yah, so, it's been a while, eh? -clears throat- sorry 'bout that… 

School really is tough. I can't afford to get behind.

But Spring Break is here! So I will prolly put out at least 2 maybe 3 chappies. 

I would have written sooner, but I finally found some place to move into! I was so excited! It was close to school and cheap. The place was really nice and so were the ppl living in it. 

Well, the week before I was to move in, a drunk driver decided to hit the house. The truck went through one of the rooms, out the other side, completely messed up 3 other cars, and crashed into the backyard. Yah… so needless to say, I didn't move in at all… 

Anyways!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Sugar0o

Nekoinukid

Kagome357

Kitsune Diva

Bellaboo hyuuga fan

Jeweled Fairy

I luv you all! And I hope you guys will be a little patient with me, k?

Chapter 6: Things that go bump in the night!

_Last time:_

"_We're gonna see Sesshomaru-sama! We're gonna see Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin chanted as the left the village._

'_Yah, we're going to see Sesshomaru again. What will he do to me now that he has his strength back again? Will he kill me?'__ Kagome shuddered despite the warm air._

_While Rin was going to see her savior, Kagome was going to see her executioner._

Now:

Kagome was never a good hunter, but if she had to eat berries and roots one more time; she is going to barf.

"Kagome-chan? What are we waiting for again?" They were sitting up in a tree waiting for something to pass by, well something edible that is. So far, no luck, and Rin was starting to be impatient. 

"Shhh. Rin, if you keep talking so loudly, nothing is going to pass by." Kagome whispered to the restless child.

"But Rin is hungry!" She gave Kagome her best puppy dog eyes. 

"Just wait a couple more minutes, then we'll call it quits for the time being."

That got the child to sit still for all of ten minutes. Finally, Kagome gave up on getting meat until the night. 

They found a river nearby and washed up. Kagome kept guard while Rin went fishing. 

She wasn't going to let her guard down at all, not until they reached Sesshomaru.

Really, who needs their defenses up when they were going to die anyway?

"Kagome-chan!" The little girl called from the river, "How many should Rin catch?"

"Just two or three," Kagome called back. She thought it was endearing how Rin referred to herself in the third person. She made a mental note to ask her about it later. 

In no time at all, Rin had caught the fish.

"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan! Look at the fish Rin caught!" the breathless child ran up to the miko, proudly showing off her fish.

"Wow, Rin-chan! Those are gonna be so yummy! Come on, lets put them roasting." Kagome motioned toward the fire and sat down next to the stick she and Rin had cleaned and prepped for the fish. 

"Kagome-chan? Show Rin how to put the fish on the stick right," After a moment, she added, "Please."

Chuckling, Kagome showed little Rin how to properly skewer a fish.

"Yay! Rin did it!" She smiled brightly at the miko, who smiled back, and put the fish roasting.

"Hey, Rin-chan?" Kagome started, carefully turning the fist so they wouldn't burn. "Why do you refer to yourself in the third person?"

Rin made a face, all confused, and asked, "Rin doesn't understand. What is 'third person'?"

The older woman laughed at the face Rin made and answered, "Sorry, I forgot I came from a different place. It means that you say your name instead of saying 'I' or 'me'."

"Ohhh, Rin gets it." She thought for a moment then answered the previously asked question, "Rin learned it from Sesshomaru-sama."

"But he doesn't talk like that all the time," 

"No, Sesshomaru-sama talks like me when he has something important to say! People listen more to Sesshomaru-sama when he talks like that! Rin thought that if Rin talked like that, people would listen to Rin too!" She grinned. 

"That maybe true," the miko had to word this carefully. She didn't want the little girl to be upset or anything like that. "But, speaking like that isn't always… proper. Young ladies need to be respectful to get respect. Sesshomaru can talk like that because he is a lord. People have to listen to him."

"You're saying you think Rin should be more proper, lady-like?" She looked a bit skeptical.

Kagome nodded, "I think Sesshomaru would be very pleased if you talked with more respect and dignity."

"Do you really think so?" Rin was still a little unconvinced, but if it would please her lord then she would do it.

"Yes, I do." Kagome gave the child a comforting smile and took off the fish. "Come on now. Lets eat!"

"Hai!"

When lunch was finished, they headed west again to find Sesshomaru.

By night fall, Kagome had found a cave hidden underneath a waterfall while she and Rin were bathing. It would be an excellent place to spend the night. 

Once again Rin caught fish while Kagome managed to find the right herb to season them. Dinner was quiet. Both females were tired from their travels and slipped into slumber the moment they could.

It was a dream so realistic that little Rin thought it was actually reality. 

She dreamt of Kagome, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and herself. Naraku was trying to get her and Kagome. Rin was so scared. She didn't want to go back to the half demon. Her lord, Sesshomaru, was so mad, so very, very, mad. She has never seen him like this. He was more demon than he ever allowed himself to be around her. What confused her was the fact that Sesshomaru-sama's anger was not directed toward the hanyou, but towards her miko friend/sister/mother.

Kagome was terrified. Rin could see. The miko was looking back and forth between Sesshomaru-sama and Naraku. Then, she suddenly ran into the blackest part of the forest. Rin called out after her but she couldn't talk more than a whisper. 

As soon as Kagome fled, Sesshomaru chased after her, claws raised, poison dripping. Then she found herself in the clearing, alone, with Naraku.

'Kukukuku,' he chuckled evilly. 'Look at what was left behind… I guess I'll just have to take you home 'til your "lord" comes back.'

"NO!" Rin screamed herself awake along with an extremely worried miko.

"Rin! Rin! Wake up! It was just a dream! Rin!" Something was wrong. Rin wasn't calming down, in fact she was getting more hysterical by the moment. 

She jumped to her feet and started to run away. Kagome caught her by the arm and pulled the child back into her arms.

"Rin, Rin, listen to me, honey," but she wasn't listening. Rin could hear Kagome's voice, instead she was hearing Naraku's. 

"NO!" Rin screamed again and thrashed in Kagome's grip. Kagome could see tears in Rin's tightly shut eyes. It only served to make Kagome start to cry as well. She didn't know how to help, and it left her with a sick feeling inside her chest. So she just held Rin until she finally calmed down enough to go back to a deep sleep.

The whole episode lasted about ten to fifteen minutes. They were the longest minutes of Kagome life…

In the morning, Kagome realized that Rin had no memory of what happened last night. Though, the child did say she had a really bad dream. After breakfast, they continued their travel. Kagome finally came to the conclusion that Rin had a night terror. She remembered a brief lesson on it in a behavioral science class in school.

Supposedly, the person, usually a child, is in a deep sleep when it occurs. Something about an immature nervous system; she couldn't remember exactly what. It did make sense though. Rin woke within an hour of sleeping; she screamed before it happened. The thrashing, panicked screaming, flailing were all there in alarming intensity. 

She really hoped it didn't happen every night…


	7. Unwanted Attraction

Yay for no school!! –jumps around excitedly-

I love Easter, or as I would like to call it Resurrection Day!

Anyway, I decided to catch up. I have been seriously neglecting this story, and it is very sad because of it…

So anyways.

Thanks fer the reviews!

Sugar0o

Kanae14

I luffs you!

* * *

Chapter 7: Unwanted attraction

_Last time:_

_Supposedly, the person, usually a child, is in a deep sleep when it occurs. Something about an immature nervous system; she couldn't remember exactly what. It did make sense though. Rin woke within an hour of sleeping; she screamed before it happened. The thrashing, panicked screaming, flailing were all there in alarming intensity. _

_She really hoped it didn't happen every night…_

Now:

"Kagome-chan, what are we waiting for again?"

"Shhhh, Rin-chan. If you keep talking so loudly, you'll scare the animals away." Kagome whispered to the impatient child sitting on the branch behind her.

Finally, a rabbit wandered into the clearing. Silently, she slid an arrow out of the quiver and loaded it onto her bow.

"Kagome-chan! Are you going to kill that bunny?" Rin whispered, slightly horrified.

"Rin-chan, I know you like bunnies, but we can't live off of berries and fish." Without further argument, Kagome pulled the arrow back and let it fly. The rabbit didn't even know what happened; it flopped over, dead.

The duo climbed down the tree; Kagome retrieve the sharpened rock as a make-shift knife. She had seen Inuyasha do it enough times, and he made it look so easy. Kagome should have known that it is harder than it looks to skin something…

Skinning the rabbit wasn't the only thing she had to deal with; Rin was glaring very accusingly at her. If the miko had a choice she would have left the child somewhere while she attempted to hunt something. The truth was that she couldn't leave Rin somewhere. She didn't have any defenses against demons or wild animals, and Kagome, herself wasn't a demon so she wouldn't hear the child until it was too late.

Putting those thoughts aside, Kagome managed to skin the rabbit and put it roasting over the fire.

That done, Kagome put on her best apologetic face and turned to face the child, "Rin, please don't be mad at me. I was only thinking that we needed to eat."

"Rin would have caught some fish. You didn't have to kill a bunny! What if it was a mommy bunny!"

"So it's ok to kill fish but not rabbits?" Kagome asked patiently then continued, "The fish could have been a mommy fish too. Just because something looks uglier doesn't take away its right to live."

Rin pouted for a second, thinking on what Kagome said. "But I like the bunny more…" She mumbled, sniffling.

"Oh, Rin," the older woman pulled the girl into her lap, "It's gonna be ok. If you are this upset by it then I promise not to kill anymore, ok?"

Rin looked up, teary eyed, "Really? Promise?"

Smiling, Kagome hugged her tighter, "Yes, Rin. I promise."

* * *

Needless to say, fish and berries consisted of their dinner. The incident from that afternoon was long gone. Kagome couldn't help but feel like they were being watched, but she couldn't tell for sure. Whatever it was, it was hiding itself pretty well. It made her really uneasy for the most part of the day.

Kagome wasn't some lucky as to find another cave like the one they found last night. No, tonight they had to sleep outside and vulnerable, and Kagome didn't like it one bit. The only good thing is the river that they were following westward was still nearby.

At least, they would be clean when they were eaten by whatever it is that was stalking them…

The miko shook her head to dispel the dark thoughts. "Come on Rin. Let's wash up before we go to bed."

"No, Rin is tired," she looked tiredly up at the older woman. "Ri—I just want to sleep."

If Rin was aiming to use the 'normal' way of speaking to skip out on washing, she played it out perfectly.

Because Kagome smiled widely and replied, "Ok, honey, just this once, though."

Kagome gave up on any chance of getting any sleep until they reached Sesshomaru. Once again, little Rin screamed, not really awake, from her nightmare about an hour after she fell asleep.

Once again, the miko felt powerless to help the small child. All she could do was hold her down so Rin wouldn't run away somewhere.

She didn't know that Rin's hysterical crying had woken something else.

Amidst the thrashing, amidst the shrieking, Kagome heard something growling.

She didn't have the chance to turn around to see the attacker. If she was ever hit by a car, Kagome imagined it would feel something like this. The force of the blow sent her across the campsite. She struggled to get up and was surprised when she could. However, the some of wounds on her back, which was healing nicely before all this violence, reopened. She cursed out loud, blaming Inuyasha from that habit in the back of her mind. Turning to face her opponent, she discovered that it was an ogre-like youkai. She also notices that Rin is nowhere in sight.

Laughing, the creature growled, "Such a tasty human," It brought up its hand and licked the blood off. A wicked grin spread across its face, revealing several sharp teeth. Faster than she thought possible for a thing that big, it lunged for her.

Kagome side stepped behind a tree. The tree crumbled from the impact with the ogre. And so began a game of cat and mouse. The demon chased her around the campsite always within inches of her and never allowing her to get to her arrows.

Finally, it swiped her feet from under her, and Kagome landed hard on the ground next to the dying fire. The youkai was on her in an instant, drooling as it looked down at her.

Glancing at the glowing coals, Kagome thought, _'Man this is gonna burn like hell!'_

She grabbed a hand full of embers and threw them in the monster's face. The thing roared in anger, furiously brushing off the burning wood. Kagome managed to not only get away but push the ogre face first into the fire with her foot.

Quicker than she thought the demon recovered and threw her off. Thankfully, she regained her foot before falling. Turning the demon lunged for her again, hell's fury in its eyes.

Thinking fast, Kagome dived underneath the monster. She had to get to her arrows! Inches away from the weapon, she felt a tug on her ankle. Then the world turned upside down, and she was looking into the ugly beast's face.

The thing opened its mouth, and she thought she was going to be sick. Really, do all monsters have to have bad breath! Eat a tic-tac from Pete's sake!

If she thought its breath was bad, its tongue was even worse. A long, sickly-green tongue graced the side of her face.

Kagome did the only thing she could think of to do. She jammed her index finger in its creepy yellow eye. Immediately, the ogre dropped her, crying out, holding its eye in place. Promising to wash her finger raw later, she grabbed her bow and strung an arrow. Aiming, she let it fly. Bull's-eye! Right in the heart.

Once the threat of danger passed, Kagome promptly freaked out over the eye juice on her finger. She furiously wiped it on her pant's leg.

Deeming that the finger was clean enough, Kagome spread her senses to locate Rin. She was surprised at how far the kid had gotten, but she didn't appear to be moving now. So Kagome packed up and went in search for Rin.

* * *

Once again, Kagome was surprised that not only did the child get this far, but she was ran subconsciously in a westward direction. It actually took a minute or two to located Rin. The miko smiled when she did find her. Rin was hiding in a hollowed out tree on the bank of the river, sleeping like a baby.

Quickly, Kagome built a fire before she fell into an exhausted sleep.

They both slept well into the morning and pre-afternoon time. Kagome was the first to wake, feeling the sun's rays beating against her.

Moaning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was sore all over, but she got up anyways to clean her neglected injuries and wash her stained clothes. While she was at it, she should wash Rin's clothes too…

Stripping, she stepped into the cool waters of the river. Shuddering, she dunked under the water and gently, awkwardly rubbed the parts she could reach on her back. She was lucky, only two reopened. Surfacing, she grabbed her clothes and started washing her clothes.

This is what Rin woke up to. She was in a strange, cramped space. Looking out, she saw Kagome, obviously bathing and washing clothes, in the river. It wasn't the first time Rin saw the older woman bathing, and the child had already asked all the curious and embarrassing questions. After squirming a bit, she was able to get out of what she figured out to be a tree. She started for the river, but she stopped for a moment. She was stunned. When did her friend/sister/mother get hurt?

"Kagome-chan!" She cried, "You're hurt! How did you get hurt?"

"Rin," she started soothingly, "I'm okay, hun. I just got into a fight with a demon is all. Remember the wounds I got from Naraku?" The miko just didn't have the heart to tell the child that Sesshomaru inflicted the wounds.

"Hai, Rin- I remember." Rin said correcting herself.

Kagome smiled, "Well, some just reopened. Don't cry hun. It's not that bad. I'll be fine, ok?"

Rin nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Come on now. You need to take a bath." She beckoned Rin over.

"I don't wanna take a bath! The water is too cold!" she made to run away, but Kagome grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in, clothes and all.

Laughing, the older woman splashed the child playfully. Of course this started an all out water war between the two. Both ending up completely water-logged, but happy.

While helping Kagome lay out the clothes next to the fire, Rin asked a question that has been on the little girl's mind for quite some time, "Kagome…" she start hesitantly.

Finishing laying out the last bit of clothing, Kagome sat next to the suddenly shy, hesitant Rin. "Yes, Rin?"

"Ri—I was wondering…" the child clasp her hands behind her back and suddenly found a really interesting piece of dirt. "Will you stay with me when we find Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Uh, well," The question caught Kagome off guard, "It's really Sesshomaru's decision… he's the one who's in charge."

"So if Sesshomaru-sama says it is ok then you will stay with us!" Gone was the hesitancy in the excited Rin.

"Yah, I guess so." Really, she hoped she could spend time with Rin. She was like the little sister she never had.

* * *

They continued their travel west, much more closer to Sesshomaru than either of them knew.

* * *

I know, I know!! Don't worry Sessho will be in the next chappy! Promise!! -ducks from fly bacon and stale marshmallows-


	8. Eggshells

Whoa, ok, so…. Yah.

Long time, no see, eh?

Sorry about that. It's just I never thought it would be so hard to keep this story updated frequently. Kudos to you fellow authors who can!

Drawing 4 is a bitch! Five damn projects due by the end of this month! Omgosh! It would be fine if he wanted us to do them normal sized but nooooooo. He wants them 6' by 4' and whatever inches! Not easy.

Well, that is all I have been up to these past couple of weeks. But I feel guilty for not updating enough… so here I am!

Anywho, enough of my complaining.

Thanks for the reviews!

Sugar0o—I luv you! You have been so faithful to my story! -gives you cookies-

Nekoinukid—I luv you too! -gives you cookies-

Animelover- welcome aboard! –gives cookies-

Piper-welcome aboard! And don't worry. Eventually, it will catch up with him. Dun worry you get cookies too!

I luff you all very muchly!

It has come to my attention that I forget to put disclaimers up…so here it is: I don't own nutin!

I think instead of putting 'flash back' before the flash back; I'll put the flash back in italics, Ok?

Chapter 8: Egg shells

_Last time: _

_Finishing laying out the last bit of clothing, Kagome sat next to the suddenly shy, hesitant Rin. "Yes, Rin?"_

"_Ri—I was wondering…" the child clasp her hands behind her back and suddenly found a really interesting piece of dirt. "Will you stay with me when we find Sesshomaru-sama?"_

"_Uh, well," The question caught Kagome off guard, "It's really Sesshomaru's decision… he's the one who's in charge."_

"_So if Sesshomaru-sama says it is ok then you will stay with us!" Gone was the hesitancy in the excited Rin._

"_Yah, I guess so." Really, she hoped she could spend time with Rin. She was like the little sister she never had._

_They continued their travel west, much more closer to Sesshomaru than either of them knew._

Now:

Kagome knew they were in the Western lands. They had to be. Human villages were few and far between. Demons were more frequent, but they tended to ignore them, much to the miko's relief.  
It seems that Sesshomaru doesn't like to have wild demons on his land.

Rin seems more excited than usual. Obviously, she knew they were close. The child was playing imaginary hop-scotch that Kagome had taught her while they were eating lunch that day. Truly, the little girl was endearing.

_Ever since the morning, when Kagome told Rin of some games she played as a child, Rin has been bugging Kagome to tell her more games and demonstrate how they are done. _

"_Please, Kagome-chan! Rin, uh, I really want to know!" the little girl pleaded. Really how can the older woman say no when Rin looks at her like that? Kagome wondered momentarily if those puppy eyes worked on Sesshomaru…_

"_Alright, alright. I'll show you one more ok?" she caved._

_Rin squealed and hopped up and down as she watched Kagome draw squares in the dirt._

"_Ok, Rin, this game is called hop-scotch." The miko explained._

"_hop-scoptch?" the child fumbled over the foreign words. She screwed her face up like she had a bad taste in her mouth._

_Laughing, Kagome replied, "Yes, hop-scotch. The way you play it is by jumping on the squares using one or both feet. See how I drew the different squares." She pointed out the difference. Rin nodded, eager to hear more and try it out herself._

"_Ok, watch me and I'll show you how to do it, ok?" Kagome smiled as she played the familiar game. One foot, one foot, two feet, one foot, two feet, and repeat. It was one of her favorites after all._

"_Now you try!"_

And try, Rin did all day.

Really it was freakishly cute, and absolutely adorable. Now Rin has another way of getting out all of the never-ending energy and not have to run ahead where Kagome couldn't see. All in all, it was a good turn out, and they, both, were happy.

That is, until Kagome felt the familiar, terrifying aura slide down her spine, sending a flood of tingling bumps through her body. She jerked to the right, pulling Rin behind her. Taking off her bow from her shoulder and stringing an arrow, she aimed at the approaching aura. It could be him, but she wasn't taking any chances.

"Human." Smooth and completely indifferent voice greeted her ears. She lowered her bow at his unspoken command. Fear squeezed her chest, stifling her ability to breathe correctly and sending her blood rushing through her body at an alarming rate.

What was he going to do to her?

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't manage to get out of the rut he had fallen into since that battle with the horde of youkai. He missed his little Rin, though he would rather be skinned alive than tell anyone that. Rin was his daughter in so many ways. Losing her was a hard blow to his icy heart.

He patrolled his lands and ran his estate as he always did, but he couldn't shake the sadness that accompanied him every step of the way. It had been weeks since she was kidnapped, and by the time he completely recovered enough to go out and find her, it had already been two weeks. He heard not a word from the despicable hanyou that stole her. It was safe to assume she was dead…

So imagine his surprise when he caught the faintest whiff of her scent. His sweet little Rin was some where nearby. He refused to believe he was imagining her; it was beneath him. He was a lord after all; such weakness could not take him.

But still, how many weeks has it been? Three, four weeks? Surely, the little human girl couldn't survive that long, could she? She has done it before she met him, so maybe it was possible. Small chance, but possible.

But still, how could she have escaped? How was she able to find his domain? Rin couldn't have done it on her own. No, she would need someone to protect her from the demons that lurked in the shadows.

That was when he caught another scent, one that made him angry, both with her and himself. Then again, it made sense. That miko would have made escape possible for the both of them. If she was anything she was resilient and smart for a human.

However, now he was in a very bad predicament. The way he acted was extremely dishonorable. Now, instead of getting rid of her, he owed her even more, his life twice over and Rin's life as well. What was he going to do?

He wasn't going to be dishonorable again. It ate at him too much. Guilt was a foreign emotion for the demon lord, and he didn't like it one bit. So the only other option was to apologize and attempt to repay his debt to her. How would she react when she saw him?

Would she be scared or angry? Would she run away or attempt to strike him down?

Would she use Rin against him? She wouldn't threaten him with Rin, would she? Is she that mad at him? It wouldn't surprise him. He was thoughtless and clouded by anger himself when it happened. Perhaps she feared he would finish what he had started.

Hmmm, that was something to think about. How is suppose to repay her if she trembles in his presence? That can't be good. This Sesshomaru doesn't do 'nice' in any way that is obviously noticeable. He certainly had his work cut out for him.

Such was his thoughts as he pushed away the last of the brush that was in his way. He couldn't stop the cold glare that he gave the miko when he saw her aiming her weapon at him.

"Human." He was proud of himself for not letting any emotion leak out of his voice. That however, was thrown out of the window when he heard his little Rin's voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran head long into her beloved lord. Oh, how she missed him so much! Tears gathered in her eyes as she tightly hugged her lord/father's leg.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, spending weeks in grief over her, only to find her here with him, alive and unharmed. It truly was a blessing from the gods that he didn't deserve.

He kneeled down in front of the girl and tenderly placed a hand on her cheek. "Rin, you are well?"

"Hai, I am well." Rin smiled broadly, making sure to use the right terms that Kagome had taught her.

The corners of his mouth twitched before pulling up into a small smile. In one smooth movement, he rid himself of the spiky armor and let it fall to the ground. Rin only had enough time for a tiny gasp at the unexpected display of emotion before she was pulled into a tight hug. For a moment, she was stunned, but only for a second. She fiercely hugged him back as tightly as her little arms could allow. Hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the few tears that escaped.

"I missed you so much," the little girl mumbled into his unarmed shoulder.

"As have I," the daiyoukai whispered. Again, in one smooth movement he was sitting Indian style with Rin in his lap. "I am sorry, Rin." He whispered to her.

Rin looked up at him, surprised to see his mask so terribly shaken. He must have really worried for her! It made her happy to see he cared so much for her. "What for, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He stroked her hair as he answered, "I was not able to protect you. You were stolen from me, and I couldn't stop it. I…" he hesitated for a moment. "I wasn't strong enough."

Rin gasped again, "Don't think that milord! No one could have known what that demon was planning! You mustn't blame yourself. Besides," she said, trying to change the subject. "Kagome-chan said you were looking for me when we were in that bad place."

The demon lord's eyes were drawn up to the miko. He had almost forgotten she was even present. He hadn't meant for anyone to see his lack of control over his emotions at that time.

When he had looked up at her, he was surprised to see her sitting a bit away from them with her back turned. She was trying to give them privacy? He didn't expect that…

Rin, however, had noticed too. "Kagome-chan," she called out. "Why are you over there? Come sit with us!"

Kagome turned a bit to look at the child before smiling and moving to sit with them. "Sorry, Rin-chan, I kinda felt like I was watching something way to personal for me to witness." She gave them a nervous laugh, clearly uncomfortable being so close to the daiyoukai even if Rin was on him.

Smiling, Rin turned back to her lord/father, "When are we going home, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"We can leave now." Rin was bounding, excitedly, out of his lap and onto Kagome while he put his armor back on.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the child looked up at him with big, puppy eyes. Oh Kami, what does she want now?

"Hn?" He tried not to look directly at her, pretending to tighten his straps. That girl was capable of putting him under a spell with those eyes.

"Can Kagome-chan come live with us?"


	9. Forest

Wow

Wow. It really has been a while, huh? Sorry 'bout that… good news! I am currently freed from school for the next couple of weeks.

So guess what that means! You guessed it, more updates, yay!

Lol

Yep, finally free. No more drawings, studying, waking up early…

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I am so happy that you are staying with me through all of this. I promise to do better until my summer class starts.

Sugar0o

Missy Misa

Milkchocolatehot64

Hitsugayaloveralways

Kanae14

RainaSukiMiyuki- my puppy is named Suki! Lol just thought I'd share that…

Nekoinukid

I luff you all very much!

Disclaimer: I dun own nuttin'

Chapter 9: Forest

_Last time: _

_Smiling, Rin turned back to her lord/father, "When are we going home, Sesshomaru-sama?"_

"_We can leave now." Rin was bounding, excitedly, out of his lap and onto Kagome while he put his armor back on._

"_Sesshomaru-sama?" the child looked up at him with big, puppy eyes. Oh Kami, what does she want now?_

"_Hn?" He tried not to look directly at her, pretending to tighten his straps. That girl was capable of putting him under a spell with those eyes._

"_Can Kagome-chan come live with us?"_

Now:

Kagome's sharp intake of breath brought his eyes to hers. What would he say? Or a better question is what would he do? He's already tried to kill her before. She didn't want to stick around so he can try again.

But still, she didn't have any place to go, and she didn't want to be alone. Being alone didn't work out so well for her. She was, by nature, a social butterfly, so to speak. She didn't know what would be worse: living all alone, or being killed by the hostile demon lord…

Really, though, did he have to look at her like that? Like he was assessing her worth or something. She didn't like being looked at like that. It reminded her of her arguments with Inuyasha when Kikyou entered the picture.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl. He didn't want to bring another human into his household. They smelled and were usually untidy. He didn't need sloppiness in his castle. But on the other hand, what choice did he have. She saved his life twice and Rin's life as well. Her friends have died, and she couldn't return home. The portal in the well was destroyed when the structure was demolished by the youkai.

Leaving the woman/child out here to fend for herself, after all she's done for him was unacceptable. His honor would not suffer like that again. Besides, Rin was so very much attached to the miko already. His servants will just have to deal with it. If he had to kill a couple of them to prove he wasn't going soft, then so be it.

Looking down at the now anxious child, "If she so desires, the miko may come."

Immediately, Rin hugged his leg, then ran to hug/tackle Kagome, who was shocked by the answer. She didn't think the demon lord would allow her to go with them.

"Kagome-chan is going to live with me! Kagome-chan is going to live with me!"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the overly excited girl. Her happiness and excitement was contagious.

"Well, then, let's go before he leaves us behind."

* * *

Traveling with Sesshomaru was something that Kagome needed some getting used to. He was so quiet, like neither Rin nor Kagome was even there. Rin was bounding to and fro, collecting flowers and berries, and sharing them with the two adults.

She missed having someone to talk to. She missed her friends more than she ever had before. It was effortless to be with them. Sango was like the sister she never had. Watching her and the monk interact with each other was extremely entertaining. When were they going to confess the love they had toward each other?

Shaking her head, she locked those thoughts away. She didn't want to think about them, if she did, she would end up crying. Crying was exhausting, and Kagome had a feeling Sesshomaru wouldn't stop to let her rest…

That first night with her new group was hard. It was so quiet. Sesshomaru said nothing, Rin was finishing her dinner and getting ready for bed. When she went to bed, it was very quiet.

The miko couldn't stand it! Where was all the talking, the jibes at one another, the laughing, the smiling, the protecting of little Shippou when he would push Inuyasha…

Inuyasha  
Sango  
Miroku  
Shippou  
Kirara  
Mom  
Grandpa  
Souta

Her friends

Her family

She was never going to see any of them again. Kagome could feel the tears, the hysterics coming on. It wasn't something she wanted anyone to see. She didn't need to be told she was weak or was a nuisance. Quickly, before she came to pieces, she left the campsite.

Sesshomaru watched the miko carefully as she left the campsite. She was tearing apart at the seams. He couldn't blame her for it; the woman did lose everyone she knew all in the same day… Still, the miko was leaving the protection of the campsite, and the demon lord couldn't have that. He was supposed to be guarding her until he was able to pay back his overwhelming debt.

Silently, he got up to follow her.

She didn't know why it was all hitting her now. It was like the pain waited until she thought she would be ok, and then hit her with everything it had. Or, maybe it was because she was being strong for Rin, and now that she didn't have to be, it was getting through her weakened will.

Kagome wandered away from the group. She didn't go far before it got to hard to walk with the silent sobs wracking her body. She didn't even try to catch herself as she fell. What was the point? Nothing could hurt worse than what she was feeling now. Kagome pressed her face to the ground as the pain took over everything in her conscious mind. How was she going to live through this? How was she supposed to go now when everyone was taken away from her? She had no one else…. How could she possible cope with this pain?

The hurt gnawed a hole right through her. The edges were serrated and burned. She wrapped her arms around herself to try and lessen the feeling of being shaken apart, like she **had** to physically hold herself together.

This is how the Great Demon Lord of the West found her. Curled up on her side, she clutched her sides with her faced pressed to the ground to muffle the cries coming from her very soul. The sounds she was making, the heart-wrenching sobs tore from her already raspy, raw throat. The entire area was saturated with her sorrow, her grief, and the smell of her salty tears that soak the ground by her face. It was the most pitiful thing he has ever seen in his very long life.

'**Hurt…'**

'Yes I know she is hurting.'

'**Do something.'**

'What do you suggest I do? She cowers in my presence. I am here to protect her out of debt, nothing more.'

A low whine escaped his beast. It hated to see women cry. And, to be perfectly honest, he didn't like it either. Sesshomaru just hid it better. He still didn't like this. How was suppose to protect her from herself? He didn't need the miko to go off herself to end her grief. Once more, he didn't do 'nice' that was in any way noticeable, well, excluding Rin.

ok i know this is a short chapter, but i hit a block. i don't know how to proceed in this scene. should i just skip to the next day, or should the ice prince say something to her?

choices choices  
i would absolutly love it if you guys would suggest some stuff! i'll give you cookies!


	10. Virus

Hey guys!

So I hope this didn't take too long to come out. Since my computer isn't working the way it is supposed to, this chapter is actually a couple of chapter combined. I work a lot, so I don't have the time to post the separate chapters. I just kinda started and didn't stop until I was satisfied that you guys would have enough to chew on until I can update again.

Thanks to all my reviewers who gave me a suggestion of some sort! It was all really helpful, and I very much appreciate it! gives everyone freshly baked cookies

KACE19

SugarOo

Milana-Despana

Sesshyssister

Hopeless lady dreamer

RainaSukiMiyuki

GurlOfTheNight

Gimlan

Kanae14

Ashdrew27

Missy Misa

Wow that was more than I thought! I luv u guys!

Disclaimer: nope still don't own nuttin'. Oh and I don't own the lyrics either.

No I won't tell you want the lyrics are but they are in italics, so watch for them!

I do own my char Suki and Kokoro! Ha!

Ps. I am trying something new,hints the lyrics, so try and be patient and if it doesn't seem all that great then let me know, k?

Chapter 10: Virus

_Last time:_

'_**Hurt…'**_

'_Yes I know she is hurting.'_

'_**Do something.'**_

'_What do you suggest I do? She cowers in my presence. I am here to protect her out of debt, nothing more.'_

_A low whine escaped his beast. It hated to see women cry. And, to be perfectly honest, he didn't like it either. Sesshomaru just hid it better. He still didn't like this. How was suppose to protect her from herself? He didn't need the miko to go off herself to end her grief. Once more, he didn't do 'nice' that was in any way noticeable, well, excluding Rin._

Now:

Crippling

Numbing

Suffocating

Cold

She was surprised that her miko abilities were still operating. She felt the familiar aura, felt that power crawl under her skin raising goosebumps. Like she needed another reason to shiver… She knew she should be scared, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to care. What did she have to live for anyway? Revenge? Ha. Like she could even get close to that miserable half breed.

'_Just give me five minutes with that scum! I'll show him what true torture is!_' The miko was surprised at the dark images her mind called up. Good thing that Naraku couldn't get into her head…

"Miko," his voice cut through her thoughts like a razor to a wrist. A cold sting with a rush of relief.

Said miko didn't even look up; whether she didn't want to or couldn't get the strength to, he didn't know.

"Miko," he called louder that the last.

Why couldn't he kill her went she wanted to die?

Finally, she turned to look at him, "what…" Kagome couldn't get her voice to be more than a whisper. Her eyes met with his, and Sesshomaru was shocked, not that he showed it. There was no fire in her eyes, just a strange emptiness. He could just about guess why that bleakness was there; he didn't know how far that would reach. Her eyes, however, there was something happening to them physically. He watched as they swirled a mix of dark brown and light sapphire. What was happening to her?

"You should not have left the campsite-"

She interrupted him, "I don't care."

He stifled a growl and tried again, "Miko, in this state-"

Again, she interrupted, "I don't care."

"Human, it is dangerous. Something could have killed you."

"So? Less for you to worry about."

"I will not have you killed to end your grief. Now, come back to camp." His voice was sharp with his command. The demon lord turned his back on her, expecting her to follow. It was the tone he used to end an argument with others before. It should have worked.

"Why do you care so much anyway?! You wanted to kill me before, well here's your chance!" She pushed herself to her knees, pinning him with a stare that would have sent any other being running. It was lost on him for he didn't see it. Her cackling power on the other hand, that was something that made him turn to face her again.

"You are not allowed to die. My honor will not allow it."

She was on her feet, staring at him incredulously. "Your HONOR?!" She nearly shouted.

"Human," he didn't get a chance to finish.

"So it was honor that led you to nearly kill me for something I didn't know would happen!" She shoved him back. Sesshomaru was surprised that her push actually moved him, quite a bit too. He took a step back to steady himself; his chest tingled with her powers that raged just below her surface.

"Wench-" he was cut off by her push.

"To leave me in the hands of that wretched, foul, disgusting half demon! Was that your honor too? Even though I saved your life from those demons, _after_ you tried to kill me, your _**honor**_ allowed you to just get up and _leave_!" She glared up at him with the most resentful look she could muster at that time. Her hands clenched into tight fists; her fingernails bit into her palm.

He settled for glaring at her. What could he say in his defense? She was right, and though he hated it, he would admit to the wrong. It was safe to assume, however, that he shouldn't say he was taking her with him to pay back his debt. She would just_ love_ that.

A fist hitting him above his armor on his chest brought him out of his mind and back to the present. It burned slightly, but it was enough to get his attention. He blinked at her as she brought down her fist again as it glowed with purification power.

"Do you- do you even know what he did to me! How much he hurt me?!" her voice cracked as she brought up both fists to hit him on his unprotected chest. "He-he…God. I can't- it hurt- it hurt so much. I- I- I couldn't do anything! And Rin—" her voice broke again as she sobbed almost uncontrollably.

The demon lord used her distraction to grab both wrists in one hand. He brought her hands just above her head. It wasn't to hurt her; it was to keep her from hitting him with purification power.

"Were you even looking for her?!" she thrashed against his hold on her. "She wasn't eating when he brought her to me. Rin, little Rin. She was alone with that hanyou for three weeks." She felt him flinch ever so slightly.

"She was so skinny… at first- at first I wasn't even sure she would have the strength to continue on." She sagged in his grip. "Then, he came into our room again… he went after Rin, and I— and I just couldn't sit there and watch her go through the same torture. I just kept thinking to myself that even though it hurt when he turned on me, at least—at least Rin would be ok…"

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw. She had done so much to ensure Rin's safety. His Rin's safety meant more to him than anything else. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever get out of her debt. He knew the hanyou was, well, extremely wicked, but he didn't think that the half breed would go that low. Forcing oneself on a woman was horrible; forcing oneself on a child was even worse. He didn't want to think about what could have happened to Rin.

"Don't you dare talk to me about honor," her voice was lowered to right above a whisper. "What you did… what you did to me, to her," she shook her head, trying to organize her thoughts through her tears. She looked up to stare him in the eyes, "I have lost all respect for you."

* * *

Sesshomaru's castle was not what Kagome was expecting. The palace itself was huge, way bigger than she had imagined it! Surrounding the palace was giant walls that were at least two stories tall. Once inside the walls, Kagome saw that what looked like a small market area with plenty of very sophisticated-looking youkai milling about from one shop to another.

Passing the shops, they finally arrived at the palace doors. The large wooden doors were at least ten feet tall, and they were intricately carved, displaying inu-youkia in their true forms battling in a war setting with the other smaller youkai as the enemies. She stopped for a minute, studying the graceful curves and beautiful coloring of the massive structure. She didn't know what the inside would look like, but she could see herself getting lost in there.

It really was a beautiful castle

Rin ran ahead of them and into the castle. Not long after Jaken's squeal of terror could be heard.

Silently, almost like she didn't exist, Sesshomaru lead the way through the doors. He didn't look back to see if she was following. Swallowing the lump of fear in her throat she followed him into his home. She was unaware of the eyes that followed her into the palace.

_**I can see you, but **_**you can't see me**

_**I can touch you and you wouldn't even feel me**_

_**Wait a second and you'll settle down**_

_**I'm just waiting till you **_**really**_** let your guard down**_

_**You're **_**relaxed**_**, you're **_**sublime**_**, you're **_**amazing**

_**You don't even know the **_**danger**_** you're facing**_

_**If I'm quiet, I'll slide up behind you**_

_**And if you hear me, **_**I'll enjoy trying to find you**_**…**_

He led her through the winding corridors of his home. Kagome knew after the fifth or sixth turn that she would need a guide to navigate through the castle.

'_Is he even aware that I am still following him?'_

Just as the question floated through her head, he stopped suddenly and opened a painted rice paper door.

"Here is your room." His stoic voice sounded unusually distracted.

Sesshomaru watched her walk into her new room. It was one of his nicest rooms. He hoped it would be to her liking.

His mind wandered in circles trying to come up a solution to his current problem. How was he to repay her when she didn't trust him? He didn't blame her though. He made a horrible decision, and now he was paying for it. Still, trying to find a solution to this perplexing dilemma was a pleasant distraction. That night in the forest haunted him. Never in his long life has he ever seen something quite like that. He was not the demon that got personable with anybody, except Rin…

Grieving was something he thought was a weakness. However, if one could not control oneself then the mourning was to be in private or maybe with a close friend or family. Since he was neither of those to the miko, he was unprepared for how bad her grieving would be…

Strangely, it tugged at his icy heart and frequently entered his mind. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the image out of his head.

_Curled up on her side, she clutched her sides with her faced pressed to the ground to muffle the cries coming from her very soul. The sounds she was making, the heart-wrenching sobs tore from her already raspy, raw throat. The entire area was saturated with her sorrow, her grief, and the smell of her salty tears that soak the ground by her face. It was the most pitiful thing he has ever seen in his very long life._

He mentally shook himself to try and rid the image from head. He focused back on the miko. She seemed to like the room; she was smiling as she ran her hand across the different surfaces and textures of the room.

The room itself was bigger than average, and the bed seemed like it could fit two or three people in it. The comforter was a dark red color with gold trimmings. It was centered against the western wall. Opposite of the bed on the eastern wall and closer to the upper corner was a wooden armoire. It was intricately carved with vines and floral patterns on the doors and legs. On the same wall and closer to the lower corner of the room was a vanity with the same carved patterns along the rim of the mirror, drawers, and legs. Even with the vanity on the western wall was a chest. The southern wall was occupied by the door. The northern most wall had a large window that led out onto a balcony. In the center of the room on the floor was a large golden, plush rug. It looked about as comfortable as the bed…

She turned back to Sesshomaru. "Thank you. You didn't have to give me such a nice room…" she nervously twisted her hands behind her back, staring at the ground as she chewed her lower lip, "I kind of feel outta place here."

Sesshomaru slightly shook his head, "You have done much for me. You deserve to have a comfortable place to stay."

"And how long will I be staying here?" Surprised at herself she looked up and quickly spoke to correct herself. "Not like I don't want to stay here. It's a really nice place, and Rin is such a sweet girl-"

"You are allowed to stay as long as you desire, miko." He interrupted her rambling.

"That sounds nice, but," she stopped to collect her thoughts. "I do have to finish collecting the jewel shards. I broke the jewel after all." She looked up at him, "I can't leave the jewel in Naraku's hands. The connection I have with the jewel is…" she shook her head, furrowing her brows as she thought. "Strange. It's like it is still a part of me. I mean it was torn from me, but I can still feel it."

He interrupted her there, "It was torn from you? You were the one that brought the cursed jewel back to this time?"

She flinched slightly, "Yah, but it wasn't my fault! I was grabbed by Mistress Centipede from my time and dragged to this time. She tore the jewel from my side and ate it. That is why I released Inuyasha. She was going to kill me!"

Nodding, he asked, "So you feel the jewel like it is still a part of you?" To say he was curious was an understatement.

"Yah, but it's more than that. When a jewel shard is around, I don't just feel it tug at my senses but at my soul. I can feel it pull for me, like it_ wants_ to be with me… I know it sounds strange but that is what it feels like. Most of it is with Naraku, and though it is almost whole, I can still feel it call for _me_. The jewel is in pain; it's screaming to be healed, to be purified…"

She looked up at him, her eyes swirling with blue again, "Please, I can't defeat Naraku on my own, and I can't leave the jewel. It hurts me to hear and feel it scream for me. Please, you have to help me!"

He nodded; after all here was another way to try to pay back his debt. "I will help you in your quest, miko. But I think that you still require time to mourn for your friends and family. We will have to be on guard if we are to hunt Naraku."

She looked down again and bit her lower lip, "Yah, you're right."

Taking that as his queue to leave, he turned.

"Wait," she called, holding out her hand to touch his arm. "Uh, where's the bathroom? You have a huge palace, and I would get lost if I tried to find it on my own. And I don't want to wander where I am not supp—"

"Miko," he looked over his shoulder to look at her. "I will send a servant to your room. She is to be your personal servant and guide if you need." He walked off to his study to finish the paper work that was left undone. He called for Jaken before he started.

The little toad was before his desk in minutes, "Yes, Milord? You called for me?"

Without looking up, the demon lord answered, "Yes, find Suki and send her to the miko's room." He knew Jaken hated humans, and the toad certainly didn't like having to do anything for them. But, as far as Sesshomaru was concerned Jaken is just going to have to deal with it. He will not tolerate anyone disrespecting the miko, including Jaken.

* * *

The moment Sesshomaru left, Kagome felt like she was being watched. The feeling snaked down her spine and left her with the chills. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

'_Really now, girl. It is just your imagination. There are lots of youkai around and my senses just haven't adjusted yet.'_

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling.

_**I've been with you all day  
I'm trying to stay calm  
I'm impatient and it's**_**Really hard to breathe  
**_**I'm going to empty you and  
**_**Fill you in with me**

Moments later a small knock sounded. Kagome jumped but managed to tell whoever it was to come in. The door opened to reveal a female around her age. Her hair was cut into three distinct layers. The shortest layer was cut to her chin and was a fiery red color. The middle layer hung to the middle of her upper arm. The longest layer stopped at the middle of her back. Both the middle and last layer was jet black.

Her eyes were jade green and had a gentle look in them. Her body was the perfect build, being neither too fat nor too skinny. She wore a simple work yukata.

"Hello," the female smiled. "My name is Suki. Sesshomaru-sama has assigned me to be your personal servant." She bowed.

"Hi. I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you." Kagome bowed in greeting.

"Well, Kagome-sama, I was informed that you wish to bathe, correct?"

"Yah, I did. And you don't have to use honorifics with me. It's too formal for me. If we are gonna be together for a while then we should be friends, ok, Suki-chan?" Kagome smiled at Suki.

"Friends, that sounds like fun. Ok, lets be friends, Kagome-chan!" Suki smiled at Kagome and continued, "Well, let me show you where the baths are. Sesshomaru-sama instructed me to take you to the private baths. You'll love them! It's a natural hot spring."

"Oh man, that sounds so good right now!" Sighing Kagome thought out loud, "If only I had my back pack…I don't even know what happened to it…"

"Back pack? What's that?" Suki turned to look at her curiously.

"Huh? Oh! Um, a backpack is like a satchel that you can strap to your back. Mine was big and carried all of my supplies in it. Speaking of supplies, do you have anything that I can use for cuts and stuff? My back is still cut up from a recent battle, and I haven't had the chance to rewrap them…"

"You're hurt! Why didn't you tell me? We have to get you to a healer right a way! Humans are so frail, no offense. Sessomaru-sama would kill me if you died in my care!" Suki grabbed her wrist and started off in a different direction.

"Suki-chan, wait!" Somehow Kagome managed to free herself. "Can I please take a bath first? Then we can go to the healer, I promise. Besides the wounds need to be cleaned anyway.

"But-"

"Please, Suki-chan? I'll be fine. You can help me clean them if it will make you feel better."

"Oh, alright. But you are going straight to the healer after!" Suki huffed and continued toward the bathroom.

Soaking in the hot spring was something that Kagome would never take for granite again. It relaxed her aching muscles. She sighed in contentment.

That is until Suki decided it was time to clean those wounds.

"Aw! But it feels too good to move!" the miko complained as the female demon made her sit up.

"No buts! You promised. After I clean the wounds you can relax for a little while longer." Suki soaked a rag in the warm water before gently washing the cuts. She managed to keep her opinions to herself as she worked; however, it wasn't easy. Being one of the only cats in the castle, she was curious by nature.

"These look well taken care of and are already healing. How long have you had these injuries?" The cat demon managed to contain the curiosity in her voice.

"Hm? Oh, yah, I had them for a couple of weeks now. My travels didn't go all that smoothly until I met up with Sesshomaru. I was looking for him because I had found Rin and was returning her." The sleepy miko rested her head on her knees.

_**Keep the violence down  
Not yet-don't make a sound  
Oh, God, I'm feeling it  
It's reaching **_**fever pitch  
**_**My skin is caving in  
My heart in driving out  
**_**No mercy, no remorse  
Let nature take its course**

"How did you know Sesshomaru-sama? And how did you find Rin? Milord was depressed for weeks without the little human child…" Rinsing her rag of the blood, she resumed working.

"I used to travel with his half-brother, Inuyasha, and a couple of friends that we picked up along the way. Recently, they d-" she stopped and took a breath to steady herself before she continued, "They were killed by a half-breed named Naraku. I was captured by him. Apparently he had taken Rin as well. He brought her to me because Rin wasn't eating…"

"That is horrible! I have heard of the half demon and all his wickedness. I am so sorry to hear what happened to your friends. If I may ask, why do you not go home now? Surely you have some family you can go to…" Suki trailed off as she heard the human sniffle.

"He- he t-took my family fr-from me the s-s-same day." Kagome started to cry. "I don't have anywhere to go! As it is, I think the only reason I am here is because I saved Rin. I fear I will be thrown out when Sesshomaru thinks he has repaid his debt! Then I'll really be alone!"

Suki turned the miko to face her and hugged her softly. "It's ok. I can tell from the way Rin talks about you that she really likes you." She started, trying to comfort her. "Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't like it if she is sad because he throws you out. He'll do anything to keep that little girl happy."

Kagome looked up at her new found friend, "Do you really think so?"

Smiling she replied, "Yes I do. I also think that it is time to get out and go to the healer now."

* * *

Once they arrived at the healer's room, Suki left Kagome to find Sesshomaru. He wasn't hard to find. He always seemed to be in his study with endless amounts of paperwork to do. She had worked for him since he came into power after his father's death. She was the closest thing he had to a friend. She was allowed to talk with him on a personal level with subjects he would not talk to anyone else about.

Odd that a dog could trust a cat, but she worked for it.

She knocked on the door and waited for him to invite her in. Though she was close to him, she was still courteous and respectful.

"Come in, Suki."

"Good evening, my lord." She bowed respectfully.

"No need to be so formal, Suki. Now what is it you needed?" His voice was stoic, but held a kind of warmth in it. Suki guessed that he was in a good mood.

"Just to report some things and ask some things." She replied vaguely.

"Hm?"

"Well, Kagome has some injuries on her back and some almost healed bruising on her shoulder and legs. But it's the wounds on her back that has me curious…" she hedged teasingly. She could tell she hit some sort of spot by the way he stiffened slightly.

"Why?" he never did like it when she would beat around the bush instead of just asking the question.

"The marks look like they were made by a whip," she watched him stiffen again and his hand stopped in mid sentence. "Those wounds wouldn't happen to be caused by you, would they?"

"Suki," he started, his voice going cold. Then he sighed minutely. "What did she tell you?" She was bound to find out anyway.

"She didn't say much on it. Just that she and her friends were in a serious battle, and her friends were lost. And that Naraku had kidnapped her. I had assumed, at first, that the hanyou had done it, but the closer I looked the more then looked like whip marks." She paused for a moment, thinking.

"And you thought of me?"

"Yes, I did. She wouldn't be the reason you had the horrible wound on your face, would it?" He didn't need to answer; his clever little cat friend already figured it all out.

"She did! But how? You never let an enemy so close…"

"The miko didn't do it on purpose. I had upset her, and she hit me. At the time I had just fought an army of youkai sent by Naraku. That is how Rin was captured. I had been poisoned by several higher class youkai. Though I am usually immune to poison, I believe these demons had jewel shards." He watched the different emotions play across the neko's face.

"Ok. So you piss her off. She slaps you. And you get all pissy because she put a hole in your face. Then you…try to kill her with your whip, and it doesn't work." She sat thoughtfully in a chair across from his desk. "I think that you aren't telling me the whole story. So, spill. What happened?" She stared at him expectantly.

'_Why did I choose a cat to be my confident?'_

In his mind, his inner beast laughed.

* * *

Either all youkai are nice or Sesshomaru gave all of them orders to be nice to her. The healer was an owl youkai. She was really sweet to the miko and tended to her carefully.

"Oh, my! How did you receive such wounds and not be in constant pain?" She exclaimed the moment she saw them.

"Well, I had a fairly bad run in with a hanyou named Naraku. And the pain…, well it's not like I haven't had worse…"

"You poor thing!" Obviously, this she-demon had to be a mom. She defiantly had that mother hen quality about her. Kagome couldn't help but smile. She reminded Kagome about her own mother…

"Let me take care of you." She fluttered to a cabinet and pulled out a jar. "This should ease you suffering and help cleanse the wound." With quick and steady hands, she applied the salve to the wounds.

"So, what's your name?" Kagome asked, curiously as the owl youkai grabbed all the essentials for sewing and bandaging wounds.

"Oh! How rude of me! I'm Kokoro. And your name would be?" She asked as she started sewing the larger on the wounds shut.

"I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you Kokoro-sensei. So, are all youkai nice here? 'Cause so far everyone I met I really nice."

The older female laughed. "Well, Sesshomaru-sama did send a message that you are a special guest here, and he would not tolerate anyone harassing or disrespecting you. You are a lovely girl, and I don't see any reason why anyone would want to be mean to you."

Kagome sagged a little, "So people _have_ to be nice to me. That's kind of a bummer. I don't want people to be nice to me because they were ordered to be nice…"

"Cheer up, little one. He is doing it for your protection. He wants you to feel welcome here. No harm will befall you while you reside here." Kokoro finished the sewing and wrapped the wounds in dry, clean cloths.

"Now, all done! Come now I will show you back to your room and fetch Suki for you. We don't need for you to be lost now." The two females chatted all the way back to Kagome's room. Kagome found that she liked the owl and could learn a lot in the ways of healing. Of course, once she mentioned that she had miko powers and was being taught how to heal before her friends died, the healer got excited. She knew of lots of useful healing remedies. The owl eagerly suggested that she teach the miko the knowledge she knew. She also suggested that Kagome convince Sesshomaru to let her train with another miko.

Kagome agreed just as eagerly.

The miko settled in her room once the healer left. She smiled to herself; it would be fun to have a mentor again…

She laid back on her bed and stared out at the darkening sky. All was quiet, until her stomach growled loudly.

'_I guess I am hungry. I haven't eaten all day…I'll ask Suki if I can get something to eat when she gets here.'_

For the second time that day, she felt like she was being watched. This time, however, her stalker seemed to have maliciousness to it. It scared her. Who was watching her? What did it want?

**Watching**_**- Bring me to my knees  
**_**Waiting**_**- I am your disease  
**_**Lover**_**- Set my symptom free  
**_**Covered**_**- You can't stop me **_

_**I'm sweating through my veins  
I'm trying to hold on  
It's unbearable, it's almost worse for me  
I'm gonna **_**tear you apart**_**  
And make you see- **_**Make You See!**

**Watching**_**- Bring me to my knees  
**_**Waiting**_**- I am your disease  
**_**Lover**_**- Set my symptom free  
**_**Covered**_**- You can't stop me**_

It was suffocating. The malicious presence pushed down on her. It clogged her senses and her powers. Curling around her, it squeezed the breath out of her, choking the air out of her. Her hands desperately clawed at the invisible pressure around her neck. The pressure increased like whatever was holding her was trying to lift her off the ground. She gasped for breath. Something surged into her mouth and down her throat. It was like swallowing fire and acid. She coughed which only added to the pain.

Just as the black spots danced across her vision, the door opened.

Everything stopped. The presence disappeared; the energy vanished. It left her gasping for air, and her throat burning.

"Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan! What happened? What's wrong?" Suki ran to the miko and cradled her head. "Kagome? Talk to me. What happened?"

"I-gasp- don't know. There –pant- was this –gasp- presence. I can't explain it." Kagome struggled through the sentence, nearly hysterical. Her lack of air was apparent as was the rawness in her voice.

_**This is the virus  
**_**the virus of life**_**  
It gets inside us  
The **_**crisis**_**, the **_**knife**_**  
This is the virus  
**_**The virus of life**_**  
This is **_**inside us**_**  
The crisis, the knife**_

"Ok. It's going to be ok. Come on lets go talk to Sesshomaru-sama. He knows what everyone in the castle in capable of. He'll know who did this." Carefully, Suki led the badly shaken miko through the winding corridors to Sesshomaru's study.

She didn't bother to knock.

"Suki, how many times do I-" he stopped mid sentence when he caught sight of the miko. Her face was ashen, and her eyes were wide. She was panting as though she had been running, and her body was shaking.

"What has happened?" He turned his gaze to Suki.

"I don't know," she replied frantically. The miko wasn't calming down. "I walked in her room, and it looked like she was being choked! She was up on her toes like something was lifting her off the ground! But it only lasted a second, once I saw her, she dropped to the ground."

"Were you able to sense anything in the room, Suki?" Mentally, he was going over anyone in his castle with the ability to do something like this.

"No, I wasn't able to sense anything…" she sat the frightened miko on one of the chairs.

"Miko," the demon lord waited until he had her attention. "What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure. Kokoro-san led me back to my room, and right after she left, I felt this hostile presence. It was suffocating," she stopped for a moment to take a deep breath and swallowing to soothe the fire in her throat, "It felt like it was physically pressing down on me… it really hindered my powers. I couldn't defend myself. It choked me. Something went into my mouth. I could feel it; it was like fire. I think I was going to pass out when Suki walked in. Then it just disappeared…"

Sesshomaru sat down at his desk and pulled open one of the drawers. He pulled out a stack of scrolls and quickly started scanning them. He didn't remember anyone that could do what Kagome was describing, but he did have a lot of people working for him. Perhaps he forgot?

After looking over all the scrolls, the demon lord found nothing. The room was quiet as Sesshomaru thought. That is, until Kagome's stomach growled loudly. She flushed pink and bit her lip.

"Milord, perhaps Kagome-chan could use something to eat?" Suki offered as she could see the cool, calculating demon lord was deep in thought.

"Hn. It would seem. Dinner is being served now." In one graceful movement, Sesshomaru got up and walked out the door. The two women followed.

* * *

After eating, Kagome decided that she had had enough for one day and asked Suki if she could show her how to get to her bed room.

Her servant/friend smiled and led the way.

Once in her room, Suki went to the chest and pulled out Kagome's sleeping attire. She even brushed out Kagome's hair, though Kagome said she didn't have to.

"Nonsense. I like your hair. It's soft." Suki smiled at her.

"Yah, but I bet you it is nowhere near as soft as Sesshomaru's hair…" she pouted and Suki laughed.

"Come on you!" she said through her giggles. "Get in bed and go to sleep. If you need me, I'm in the room to the right, ok?"

"Ok. Good-night, Suki-chan."

"Good-night, Kagome-chan."

* * *

Surprisingly, Kagome slept well that night. She did however wake early thanks to her 'personal servant,' Suki.

"Rise and shine, Kagome-chan!" Suki tugged the covers off of the sleeping miko.

"Ah! It's cold!" Kagome dived for her warm comforter, but only succeeded in knocking a surprised Suki to the ground. She blinked at Kagome before both bust into laughter.

At that moment, the door opened to reveal a surprised Rin. A broad smile spread across her face, and she jumped onto the two laughing women, giggling herself.

"Rin!" both females cried, laughing uncontrollably now.

Kagome managed to roll off of Suki while holding onto Rin. Once she had Rin pinned to the ground, the miko started to tickle the child mercilessly. Rin squealed and squirmed under the assault.

Suki sat up, laughing at the two. "Ok, Ok, you two. Lets g—"

"Kagome-chan! I can't breathe!" Rin interrupted, thrashing against Kagome's hold.

"Fine," she relented, letting the little girl up. "Lets go to breakfast. I'm starved!"

A few minutes later and all three females were sitting at the table. Rin was excited to spend the day with her secret mother figure. She wanted to show Kagome all of the gardens that she helps to take care of and her room with all the toys her secret father figure gave her.

'_With any luck,'_ thought the little girl. _'Maybe I can have both a mom and a dad!'_ Needless to say Rin was ecstatic about that idea.

It helped that Kagome was excited about seeing the gardens as well.

"My mother used to have a garden. It wasn't very big, but it was beautiful. She had all different kinds of colorful, fragrant flowers." She shared with the little girl.

"You can help me with my garden if you want to…" Rin said shyly, pushing the food around her plate, nervously.

"That sounds like fun." The miko smiled at the suddenly shy child. "It would remind me of the time I spent with my mom."

Sesshomaru watched the interaction between them. He didn't know that they would bond so quickly. He also didn't know that Rin need some kind of female human interaction. She needed someone that she could talk to that was at least her own species.

Another thought entered his head. What Rin needed was a mother. Maybe if the miko stays long enough, she'll want to be Rin's mom…

That wasn't what he needed to think about now. The priestess was attacked yesterday, and he needed to find out who it was so there won't be a repeat. He was concerned though. After going over all the scrolls of his staff and talking with several youkai in command here at the palace, no one knew of anyone who was able to do what Sesshomaru described. Did he have an intruder in his house? If the alien was able to subdue a miko's power, maybe it was able to infiltrate his home without his notice?

He didn't know, but he had every intention of finding out.

After breakfast, Rin, Kagome, and Suki all went out into Rin's gardens. Always eager, Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and led her through her favorite parts of the garden. The little girl certainly had an eye for color and placement of plants.

"Oh, Rin-chan! All of these flowers are so beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Thanks! Sesshomaru-sama picked out a lot of the flowers, and I picked where to put them." Rin puffed proudly at the praise.

Most of the afternoon was spent in the gardens. The girls played and enjoyed the beauty of Rin's gardens. Kagome's favorite part was Sesshomaru's private garden. Rin had explained that the demon lord's favorite flower was the moon flower. So Rin embark on a quest, talking to everyone in the castle, to find the flower. Then when Sesshomaru left to patrol the lands, the little girl made a special place in the heart of her garden. All the fragrant flowers were planted around a natural pond. A small stone bench was placed beneath a cherry blossom tree.

It was the most beautiful place the miko has ever seen. It held a certain peace that soothed her spirit. Very refreshing.

Rin was happy to know that her lord visited that place often. She was happy to think that the special place pleased him.

Kagome could only imagine the beauty of the special garden at night, that was when the flowers are in full bloom. She has only encountered the flower once.

It was after one of her silly arguments with Inuyasha. She had stormed off before she 'sat' him to Hell. Now that she though about it, she walked off pretty far before she pushed through the last of the webbed branches. It was a radiant sight.

Every blossom in the small meadow seemed to glow and glitter in the full moon light. A light breeze blew the heavenly sent in her direction, and the flowers rippled like waves in the ocean. Only this ocean was pristine white.

Yes, she definitely had to come back here to night.

_**It's almost time to **_**play**_**  
It's time to **_**be afraid**_**  
I can't control the pain  
I **_**can't control**_** in vain  
Oh God I'm ready now**  
**You're almost **_**ready now**

* * *

After dinner that night, Kagome returned to her healer friend to get her wounds checked.

"Good evening, Kagome-san. I was wondering when you were going to show yourself." Kokoro teased.

"Sorry, Kokoro-sensei. Rin-chan had me running around all day. I can't complain though; it was fun." She sat down on the raised bed for the owl to check her injuries.

"Well, I hope you didn't stress your body too much. You are still recovering!" the healer began to carefully unwrap the bandages.

"Don't worry, I didn't. My throat is still sore. Do you have anything that could help?"

"You are well on your way to recovering," after reapplying the healing salve, she re-wrapped the wound. "I do believe I have something that could help… Let me look."

The owl fluttered away to one of her cabinets and began searching.

"So," Kagome started, somewhat nervously, "When should I begin training with you?"

She didn't know what to expect. Was learning from a youkai healer different from learning from a human healer? What was the difference? Were the medicines more potent or are there only a few herbs that could work on youkai? She had no clue.

"As soon as you are all healed up. I don't want to put any more stress on your body, ok? One thing at a time, honey. Oh! Here it is!" she returned to Kagome's side and pushed a blue vile at her. "Drink this down and you should feel better in a few minutes."

Obeying, she downed the vile, "Thanks."

"No problem, Kagome-san. Now do you want to return to your room or to the baths, perhaps?" She asked as she helped the miko off the raised bed.

"Actually, I was hoping you would show me to the gardens. I wanted to see the moon flowers in bloom."

"Well, I can, but I can't stay out there with you. I have kids of my own that I need to check on." Kokoro opened the door for her.

"I knew you had kids!" Kagome laughed.

"How's that?" the owl asked as she led the miko to the gardens.

"You just have that motherly caring affection. The I-have-to-take-care-of-all-children-even-if-they-aren't-my-own syndrome." She smiled at her soon to be mentor.

Laughing, she replies, "Is it that obvious? I can't help it. I have three kids. The youngest is just six years old."

"It's not a bad thing. My mom was the same way. You remind me of her a lot." Kagome bit her lip and forced the tears back.

Kokoro noticed. "What happened to her?"

"She died." It was the easiest explanation. She wasn't dead; she wasn't even born yet!

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She hugged the miko. "It must be so hard without her. I depended on my mother a lot. If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know, ok?" she stopped and opened the garden door for Kagome.

"Thanks." Kagome stepped outside into the night. She heard the door close quietly behind her. She wandered through the garden, admiring the look of it during the night. She used to be afraid of the dark, but when you face actual monsters, darkness lost its affect on her.

_**I'm gonna love you now  
I'm gonna break you down  
I see you in the dark  
I see you all the way  
I see you in the light  
I see you plain as day**_

As she wandered into Sesshomaru's garden, she was unaware of the eyes that followed her every move. Nothing gave away her stalker as he lay hidden in the foliage. His eyes greedily drank in her body hidden in the folds of her clothes. Holding his breath he slowly slinked closer to her and used his boosted power to stifle hers. The result is the same that happen to her yesterday.

He watched, mesmerized, as her chest heaved to take in more oxygen. He was glad he waited until she was alone to get her. This was something that he wanted to enjoy, and now he will.

She was helpless, struggling against his unseen bonds. She was beautiful, even more beautiful than some demonesses he knew. And tonight, just like those other demonesses, he was going to have her.

He pushed her to the ground before he lifted his power enough for her to breathe. It was no fun screwing a dead body. It held no warmth. It couldn't scream. But he couldn't have her scream no that would bring unwanted attention. He wanted this to last for a long time.

He pushed her so lie on her back and ripped open the front of her kimono. She started to scream, and he shoved her obi in her mouth to act as a gag. Holding her hands above her head, he admired her naked body. She was lovely. Her body was flushed from her struggling against him. Gathering her hands in one of his, he freed one hand. Roughly, he ran his hand over her smooth skin.

_**I wanna touch your soul  
I wanna wear your face  
I wanna **_**burn your soul**_**  
**_**watching**_** - Bring me to my knees  
**_**waiting**_** - I am your disease  
**_**lover **_**- set my sympton free  
**_**covered**_** - You can't stop me**_

She screamed against the gag and thrashed against his hold. Before she could, he pinned her legs down with his knees. He felt the bones groan in her thighs, and with a little more pressure, they snapped. Another muffled scream tore from the miko's throat. It would be so arousing if he could really hear her scream, but for now, a muffled one will have to do.

He leaned down over her and licked away her tears. "Mm. You taste as good as you look." He smiled, a wicked grin.

_**This is the virus, the virus of life!  
This is the virus, the virus of life!  
This is the virus, the virus of life!  
This is the virus, the virus of life!**_

* * *

Oh, yah, I soo went there!

Lol

Yah I know I'm evil.


	11. Break Open

Hey guys! Long time no see!

Well I have some good news. My computer is finally fixed! Yep, I will now be able to update more often. Yay! –dances-  
Well, I have lots of people who reviewed and I want to say thank you very, very, very, very, very, very, very much!

Stiffinme  
Sugar0o  
Mangadreams  
Kace19  
Miss Misa  
IcemistDragon  
Kanae14  
Kouga's older woman  
Mimi738  
Sakura Tenvaiga

I luv all of you. And thanks to all the people who add my story to their favorites and stuff. You guys are the best for staying with me! –hugs-

Ok, so I am changing some stuff around. I hate changing things like this. You'll know what I am talking about when you read it. It's a small part, but plays an important role so I can't just leave it out… Sugar0o helped me with this so you guys can thank her too!

Disclaimer: nuttin'

Chapter 11: Break Open

_Last time: She screamed against the gag and thrashed against his hold. Before she could, he pinned her legs down with his knees. He felt the bones groan in her thighs, and with a little more pressure, they snapped. Another muffled scream tore from the miko's throat. It would be so arousing if he could really hear her scream, but for now, a muffled one will have to do._

_He leaned down over her and licked away her tears. "Mm. You taste as good as you look." He smiled a wicked grin._

Now:

A horrified shriek shattered the once still morning air. The scream was high pitched, and Sesshomaru recognized it instantly. He was out of his study and down the stairs in a blur of white.

'_Rin!'_ What was wrong with her? She wasn't hurt, but she was terrified.

He sped faster to his daughter. However, he was unprepared for what stumbled upon. He felt himself pass through a barrier of some sort then the smell hit him.

Blood.

It stained the pristine white flower a grisly red. The scent of the priestess's blood and pain congested the air of his special place in Rin's gardens. The miko in question was not present; however, there was a red trail the dragged itself into the tree line. As calmly as he could manage at that moment, he turned to Rin and instructed her to wait for him in her room. He didn't know what to expect; Rin didn't need to she her beloved friend hurt. He couldn't smell death in the area, so he took it as a good sign. She wasn't dead…yet.

As soon as Rin was in the castle, Sesshomaru parted the shrubs that covered Kagome's body. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from her mangled body for a moment. He heard her struggling to breathe. When he looked again, she was shaking and tears stained her face. The demon lord watched, perplexed for a moment before he realize what was wrong. All she must felt was a powerful aura, and wasn't sure who it was for.

"Miko," his voice was softer than usual. "Calm yourself. I will keep you safe now."

Almost instantly, she relaxed, and her shaking stopped. She tried to look at him but failed miserably, "Ses…Sessho…" was all she could manage from her raw, throbbing throat.

Kneeling down next to her, he found a torn piece of cloth in her hand. Gently prying her hand open, he spotted a piece of a uniform his guards wore. He tightly gripped the fabric in his clawed hand.

'_She is much stronger than I gave her credit for.'_ Instantly, he was on his feet and shouting orders at the servants who stopped at the scene of carnage.

"You find Kokoro and have her assemble the healers in the castle in the emergency section," He ordered one impatiently, "You find Suki and have her gather all the captains into my study."

He watched the two, "Now!" Both scurried off to do as they were told. The demon lord looked down at the bloody miko. How was he to pick her up without hurting her more? He wasn't sure, but he knew he had to get her some help.

Carefully, Sesshomaru hooked his only arm around her shoulders and wrapped his fluffy Mokomoko around her legs at her knees. Slowly, he lifted her up and walked quickly to the healers' that were assembled. The demon lord tried in vain to ignore the mute cries that were coming from her already abused throat.

'_How could this have happen? In my own castle! Inexcusable.'_ In his mind, his beast snarled violently, pushing against the chains and cages that kept it in its place.

'**Kill him!'** It demanded

'_Yes, we shall kill him. But first the miko must be stabilized. She must live.'_

'**Yes, save miko.'** It seemed just as eager to save the human as to kill the one that hurt her.

As of late, his beast was starting to confuse him.

* * *

Once Sesshomaru place the priestess in the healers' care, he left for his study where his generals awaited him.

Skipping the formalities, the furious, icy lord barked at them, "Gather up every last one of your men! Line them up in ranks outside the castle walls!"

When no one moved fast enough, he growled harshly, "Now!"

Within the hour all of the troops were lined up outside the walls of the castle. The numbers of soldiers were too large to all fit within a given space when gathered to one place. All were scared of the fury their lord was able to unleash. Each hoped that their lord didn't find them at fault.

Sesshomaru was at the gates that led outside the walls when he heard an explosion sound from inside the castle. Whipping around he watched as a bluish pink sphere of light engulf the room that held Kagome and also incased two rooms surrounding her room in all directions.

All was silent for a moment then the screams started as all the servants that were near the room fled outside. Of the people running he spotted Kokoro. She seemed to be looking for something rather than fleeing. Perhaps she was coming to report to him? Almost nothing stuck fear into the old owl's heart, not even the threat to being purified.

She spotted him and fought through the fleeing crowd to get to him.

"Milord!" she exclaimed out of breath.

"Tell me what has happened." He stated once she caught her breath.

"It is Kagome, milord! We were afraid that we wouldn't be able to save her. None of the other healers noticed, but I sensed something restraining Kagome's power from surfacing and healing her. At first I didn't know what it was. Imagine my surprise when I did!"

"What was it?" he noted that she seemed distracted and kept looking at the glowing room.

"It was a barrier! It was blocking the flow of her power like a dam stops a river. There was a large crack that nearly split the barrier open. When I paid attention to it, I noticed that it was leaking, and the crack was widening." She pause to take a breath, "I knew it was about to break wide open, and I knew it would do the same thing the river would do when a dam breaks. Everything, all of her power, rushed to the surface and spilled over. I was luck to get out alive!"

Shocked but not showing it, Sesshomaru looked back at the room, "Are there any injured by the blast?"

"All who were in the rooms that her light flooded into are dead." She paused to look at the room that held the powerful priestess. "She is going to feel horrible about this if she survives…"

The demon lord's gaze fixed on the owl, "You are unsure if she will live?"

"When I ran, she didn't look too good." She looked away guiltily, "I hope, though, that her powers will heal her injuries."

With a curt nod, he ordered, "Monitor the room. If there are any changes, inform me immediately."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

In the rooms deadly to all youkai, a small human youth danced happily in the warmth of the light.

Little Rin ran in and out of the rooms not affected at all be the purifying air. In fact, she felt better than she had in a while; she even had more energy! It was like she was rejuvenated or something.

While in the hallways she ran into the only healer left in the castle, Kokoro. She was also one of the only youkai that liked the small human. Rin looked up at her and smiled a toothy grin.

"Hello, Kokoro-sama!" she bounced back to her feet and grasped onto the older youkai's sleeve, "Come play in the light with me!"

"That's not a good idea Rin," Kokoro patted the child on the head, "That light can hurt us."

"The light doesn't hurt Rin!" she demonstrated by running into one of the glowing rooms. "See!"

"Wow, I do see," the healer was surprised though she should have known. Rin was a human and still a child. "Ok, Rin I need you to do me a favor."

"Ok! What do I do?"

"I need you to go a check on Kagome-san. Make sure she is Ok and has no wounds." She instructed Rin.

"Ok, I will be right back!" the energetic Rin ran into the room that held Kagome. She noticed that it was the warmest in that room. The little girl carefully walked up to the bed. It looked like her friend/mom was sleeping. Looking closer, she discovered Kagome had no wounds or any indication that there were once injuries on her. Smiling, Rin ran back to Kokoro to report the good news.

* * *

A dark chuckle filled the room as he looked at the pulsating, nearly completed jewel. It glowed a deep black, shuddering like something was trying to break free. Still the holder of this tainted jewel watched it in its struggles with a smirk.

"So, you want to be free?" the deep baritone voice filled the silent room. The strange jewel hummed its answer, gleaming blackly with its power. "Very well, I will not stop you."

The corrupt Shikon floated in front of Naraku as black light escaped from the jewel. In a sudden but expected movement, it swirled together and plunged into the dark hanyou's chest. In seconds, a form was tearing its way out of Naraku's back. He calmly watched over his shoulder as the being finally pulled free.

But something went wrong. As the being tore itself free, the jewel began to crack and fracture. When the demon was free, the Shikon was broken into several chunks. Naraku only managed to grab one piece before the others scattered, propelled by some unseen force, away from his mansion.

Furiously, he turned back to the suddenly aging and dieing demon. He watched, shocked, as each breath of air seemed corrosive and poisonous to the demon lying before him. A sickly cackle escaped the strange, near dead youkai.

Before it had died, it uttered, "It has begun."

* * *

So I decided to be evil and leave it there. I know it is not long, but I am kinda stuck at this part. I know what I want the end result to be. I am unsure how to get there. But I will figure it out soon, I promise!


End file.
